


My Demons: Part 2

by SnowKitty



Category: Anti/Dark - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 28,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKitty/pseuds/SnowKitty
Summary: Jack and Mark try to live a semi normal life, till Anti and Dark get a little too bored





	1. Family gathering

**Author's Note:**

> Going through a lot but writing helps. This chapter is short but its a teaser of what is to come. will try to update regularly.

“It's going to be a long week.” Jack sighed as Mark put the car in park. He stared out the windshield towards the house that waited for them.

Mark reached over and gave Jack's hand a soft squeeze, making Jack tear his gaze away to look into his eyes. “It'll be okay. It's Christmas!” Mark smiled, hoping to hide the fact that he was just a nervous.

“Yeah...but still going to be a long week.” Jack half smiled, but only because Mark was smiling.

“I know, love. However, your brother won't do anything. He is too afraid of making your mom mad.” Mark shivered at the memory of the last time they were all together. He decided that day that he never wanted to be on the receiving end of Jack's Ma's anger...on the inside, Dark agreed.

Jack laughed a little at Mark's reaction. He couldn't lie, his mother was something fierce when angry. She was especially so when someone upset her baby boy. Last time the whole family had gotten together was right before their wedding. Jack's family usually get together once a month to catch up and Jack had decided to just tell everyone about his relationship with Mark then. Before he got to, however, his brother, Malcolm, had figured it out and tried to embarrass him and Mark at dinner. During his homophobic lecture towards Jack, Ma quickly stood up and went off on Malcolm. By time she was done, Malcolm was sitting silently in tears, picking at his food while everyone congratulated Jack and Mark. He left shortly after dinner was over and didn't show up to the wedding. In fact, He hadn't shown up to any get together since then but Jack's Ma made sure that he would be there for Christmas. He felt Anti stir in his mind at the memory.

“We should go in.” Jack finally said. He leaned over to give Mark a kiss before the exited the vehicle. Hand in hand they walked up to the house, only for Ma to already be waiting at the door for them with hugs and kisses to share.

 


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is nervous about something and Mark calms him down. Dark frighten's Malcolm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in upload. I'm currently going through a divorce and didn't want my emotional state to negatively effect my writing. I want to give you the story as it supposed to be and not how my emotions are at the moment. Yes this is slow build but it's important for why Jack and Mark lose control of Dark and Anti. Next chapter you will see more of both.

Mark watched Jack light up as his siblings took turns giving them hugs as they walked into the living room of the house. Jack had tried to hide the guilt he felt from Mark. Since completely merging with their demon's, however, Mark was able to read even the most subtle changes in emotion from Jack. Mark knew Jack blamed himself...the fact that he loved Mark...for the rift between his family and his brother. No matter what anyone told him, even his own Ma....Jack couldn't let it go. Mark was glad to feel the shift of mood coming from Jack....even if it was only for a moment.

Dark stirred inside of Mark, eyes flashing red, as he spotted Malcolm glaring at them from the kitchen door. Malcolm quickly blinked, a look of curiosity and fear spreading over his face before he disappeared into the kitchen. Mark quickly took control, digging dulled nails into his palms.

“ _Not now...”_ Mark said to Dark as he pushed him back inside. Before he had completely recovered from Dark, Mark was tackled by a mass of children yelling “Uncle Mark!” He laughed along with Jack as he allowed the kids to drag them both away to play hide and seek.

After a few games, Jack led Mark out to his old Cabin so they could put their things away for the week. Mark looked around the old place, smiling as he spotted the place Jack used to sit at when making his earlier youtube videos. He had been here plenty of times before, but seeing that spot always made him smile.

Jack dropped his suitcase on the floor before collapsing onto the bed. Mark could sense the mixture of emotions coming from him. He slowly made his way over to his little Irishman, sitting down beside him.

“Did I ever tell you that you over think things?” Mark asked as he playfully bumped his shoulder against Jack's.

Jack gave a halfhearted chuckle and bumped into Mark as well. “Almost every other day or so.”

“Malcolm isn't going to do anything, you know.” Mark took Jack's hand, intertwining their fingers. He could feel how nervous Jack was feeling, the anxiety threatening to swallow him whole.

“I...I know.” Jack said. Mark knew he was only saying it to try to make Mark feel better.

Mark sighed “What can I do to make you feel better? What will make this easier?”

Jack rubbed his eyes with his other hand before finally looking at Mark. He hesitated at first but decided honesty was best. “Do we have to tell them tonight? I mean it's only the first day and we are going to be here a week.” He quickly got up and started pacing as he rambled on, not letting Mark get a word in. “And we don't know anything for certain yet. We just put in the application last week and they said it could take some time to process it and...”

Jack was cut off by Mark's lips on his own. He moaned softly, letting his body relax into Mark's...his arm's wrapping around Mark's neck and Mark held him close. After a moment, Mark broke the kiss, taking Jack's face into his hands so he could look directly at him.

“We don't have to tell them anything tonight, but we should before the end of the week. They will be happy for us, I promise.” Mark kissed Jack again softly. “Tonight we can just enjoy everyone's company. Okay.”

Jack nodded softly. Mark could feel him already starting to relax. “Yeah...I love you.”

“I love you too. Now lets hurry up before your mom hunt's us down for being late for dinner.” Mark took Jack's hand again and led him from the cabin.

 


	3. Little Pansy Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti makes an appearance at dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for the lack of regular updates. Slowly making progress as my life changes.

“So where is Chica at, Mark?” Asked Allison, Jack's sister, as she sat down after making sure all the kids had food in the other room.

They could hear the joyful laughter of the kids as they sat in the living area watching Minion's. The dinning room table was packed with all the McLoughlin's and their spouses. Jack had bought his mother new dinning furniture last Christmas when he noticed his mother and father standing so there was enough room. Now, everyone could sit comfortably together.

“Oh, We found a nice pet boarding place in the city. We knew the house would be packed so we thought it would be best.” Mark replied as he put Shepard's Pie on his and Jack's plates.

“Too bad. The kids were looking forward to seeing her.” She smiled at Mark, reaching over to take the Shepard’s pie from him.

“I told you...” Jack teased, slightly elbowing Mark in the side.

“Chica is always welcome here. Bring her next time, dear.” Ma spoke up, patting Jack's hand. Ever since he could remember, Jack had always sat beside his Ma at dinner. She always kept him close.

“Yes, Ma. We will.” Jack leaned over and gave him Ma a peck on the cheek.

“Forgot the beer in the fridge. Anyone want one? Jack? Mark?” Conor, Jack's other brother asked as he got up to retrieve the drinks.

“Yes!” Jack said loudly.

“None for me.” Mark placed his hand on his heart, subconsciously. In his head he wondered if he could drink now that Dark was merged with him.

“ _ **Want to test it out and see?”**_ Dark tempted in his head. Mark wasn't sure if that was a confirmation that he could or a dare to put his life on the line. Mark shivered, even though they were merged, he didn't fully trust the demon.

“Right. Sorry, forgot.” Conor apologized. He grabbed a beer for Jack and the rest of his siblings, making a second trip for the spouses and his dad before returning to his seat.

“Little pansy can't hold his alcohol.” Malcolm muttered under his breath as he sipped his beer. Everyone heard it though.

Anti took over without hesitation. Mark could feel the shift immediately, fear of what was about to happen filling him. Anti looked over at Malcolm, his hair falling over his now radioactive green eye.

“What was that, you piece of shit?” Anti all but hissed at Malcolm. He watched Malcolm take another swig of beer before acknowledging him.

“You heard me. Little pansy bitch can't handle a single little beer.” He said, not really paying attention to Anti. His eyes on his own plate as he continued to eat. Everyone else froze in place, trying to let Jack and Mark handle the situation. At the same time, shocked that Malcolm would start something already.

“Well, at least this little pansy bitch is happily married. How is Olivia, bro?” Anti smiled, amusement hitting his eyes. “Oh, that's right. She left you for another woman.” Anti laughed to himself before pulling Mark into a kiss and returning to his food.

Mark, like everyone else, looked at Malcolm turn red as he searched for words. The look his mother gave him made him finally shut his mouth and he returned to his food. Mark looked over at Anti in shock. Anti had never stood up for him before...or maybe he was just protecting Jack? Mark didn't know.

“What's wrong, Markimoo? Food is going to get cold.” Anti smiled, taking Mark's hand and giving his knuckles a nibble with too sharp teeth.

“Just...thanks.” Mark mumbled, returning to his meal. Everyone returned back to talking about their lives. Discussing how the kids have been doing in school and how work had been. Nobody, but Mark, ever noticed that Jack was no longer sitting at the table with them.

 


	4. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark pulled at Anti's hair again before shoving him towards the shower. “Now.” Mark commanded, his own hands resting on the button of his jean. Anti smiled, removing the rest of his clothes before stepping into the shower to wait for Mark. He loved making Mark lose control. He knew he could give Mark things Jack couldn't, and both Mark and Jack hated themselves for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Things are actually doing better than expected. Divorce should be finalized this week and I'm actually doing really well. It's weird to realize you don't need someone when you thought you did for years. My mental problems, such as depression, DPD, and anxiety, have actually gone down since my ex moved out. I should be able to write more often but no promises. Thank you to everyone for your support and well wishes.

“Shit. Shit. SHIT!” Mark repeated as he slammed the door to the cabin bathroom. He turned on the shower, the cold water slowly turning to hot. After taking off his shirt, Mark gripped the sink counter and took a rugged breath. Hot tears running down his face.

He didn't notice the door had been opened, nor the soft click as it was shut again, over the sounds of his sobs and the shower. He suddenly felt too cold hands snake their way up his stomach to his chest. Another cold torso pressed against his back as he was hugged close.

“Markiiiimoooo...” Came the snake like voice of Anti. He rested his head on Mark's shoulder, his long forked tongue flickering over Mark's pulse along his neck.

“Fuck off, Anti.” Mark grabbed at Anti's skinny wrist, attempting to pull his hands away from his chest. Anti, of course, didn't budge. _“Damn demon strength.”_ Mark thought to himself.

“Don't be like that, Markimoo.” Anti nibbled on his ear. Mark bit his lower lip and moved his head away.

“You know you aren't supposed to be out around his family.” Mark growled as his voice dropped an octave. He gripped Anti's wrist harder, almost bruising if it was Jack who was in control.

“That asshole was upsetting Jack, so I decided Jack needed a nap.” Anti whimpered innocently. He knew what to say to push Mark to the edge. Mark's darker side hated when Anti acted innocent. He felt the urge to punish Anti for pretending to be.

“Anti....” Mark growled a warning, his erection already pushing uncomfortably against in his jeans.

“Shhhhh....” Anti whispered as his hands moved down to Mark's hips. His nails trailed down Mark's chest, bringing blood to the surface. Mark hissed, moving one hand to the counter and the other back into Anti's hair, grabbing a fist full. Anti bit into Mark's shoulder, his sharp teeth peircing skin as his tongue licked up the blood filling his mouth.

Mark cried out, the pain making him move his hips with Anti. He pulled at Anti's hair, pulling him so he could turn around and look into Anti's green eyes. “You disgust me.” He said before kissing Anti deeply, the taste of his own blood hitting his tongue.

Mark pulled at Anti's hair again before shoving him towards the shower. “Now.” Mark commanded, his own hands resting on the button of his jean. Anti smiled, removing the rest of his clothes before stepping into the shower to wait for Mark. He loved making Mark lose control. He knew he could give Mark things Jack couldn't, and both Mark and Jack hated themselves for it.

After making sure Anti was listening, Mark took off his clothes and joined him in the shower. The hot water stinging his freshly open wounds. He reached out, his arm wrapping around Anti's waist to pull him close and kiss him. They rubbed their bodies against each other as Mark trailed kisses from Anti's lips to his neck and ears. Anti sighed and mewed as his hands massaged Mark's ass.

“Knees.” Mark's voice was still deep, but full of plead. He needing Anti's mouth and tongue, right now and Anti knew it.

Anti dropped to his knees, obediently, taking Mark all the way into his mouth and throat. His tongue wrapping around the shaft. He worked Mark hard and fast, his hand working his own erection as he did. He knew how to hold Mark just on the edge till Mark would take over, grabbing Anti's hair and fucking his mouth till orgasm. They both moaned loudly as they came. Anti's cum being washed away as Mark shot down his throat.

Afterwords, Mark leaned back against the cold wall, trying to catch his breath. Anti stood up and leaned against Mark, placing soft kisses against his chest. Mark wrapped his arms around him as Anti's body began to go limp. Slowly, blue eyes came up to meet Mark's brown ones. Mark hugged him close till the water began to get cold, and they found their way to a less than restful sleep.

 


	5. No Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No promises Jack-a-boy.” Jack could feel the soft caress of Anti's finger tips on his cheek before Anti receded in his mind. He shuddered, pulling Mark's arm even more around him as he tried to shake the feeling that something bad was coming.

The rest of the week passed like a blur. With all of their time taken up by Jack's family, the incident with Malcolm and Anti barely had time to cross their mind. By the end of each day, they were both so tired they would pass out when they got into bed.

With the arrival of Christmas Eve came the traditional visit to Santa's grotto in Athlone's towncentre. It was mostly for the kids to see Santa, but the adults took the chance to finish up last minute shopping. Mark liked the small town. He liked how close all the families were. It made him miss his family back home. It made him hopeful for the future with Jack.

Mark was pulled from his thoughts when Jack ran by with a group of the nieces and nephews chasing him.

“SPEED IS KEY!” Jack yelled as he disappeared down the street. Mark laughed at the sight before turning his attention to a little shop across the way. He smiled to himself as he entered the shop, spotting exactly what he wanted to get Jack for Christmas.

Later that evening, the family gathered in the living room after dinner.

“I don't think I'll be able to eat for a month after that.” Jack moaned as he cuddled with Mark on the couch.

“What? The bottomless pit is actually full?” Mark laughed as kissed Jack on the head.

“Ha Ha.” Jack placed a playful bite on Marks arm that was wrapped around him. “Eat my ass, Mark.”

Mark leaned down so his mouth was against Jack's ear and whispered “Tonight.”

Jack swallowed and tried to hide the blush that was reaching his pale face. Thankful that his family were all too engrossed in their own conversations to pay attention to them...except Malcolm. Malcolm glared at them from where he was sitting. A look of disgust came over him as he watched the way Jack and Mark openly flirted in front of everyone. It made him sick.

Jack bit his lip nervously and looked down. Anti stirred, taking over just long enough to look up at Malcolm and give him a smile. The green eyes and too sharp teeth made Malcolm double take, but by time he processed what he saw, Jack was back to normal. Malcolm shook it off, getting up to pour out his drink because he obviously had too much if he was seeing things.

Mark had felt the momentary shift in Jack, but allowed himself to breath when he knew it was over. He watched Malcolm and realized what must have happened but was glad it didn't last long. He trusted Jack to handle whatever Anti was doing but he still worried that Anti would cause problems.

“ _Stop it!”_ Jack warned Anti in his head. _“He may be an ass but he is still family.”_

“ **I'm just having a little fun.”** Anti giggled. **“It's not like I've touched him.”**

“ _Just...stay put and don't cause any more problems. I've got it handled.”_ Jack tried to sound authoritative but he knew it came out more as begging.

“ **No promises Jack-a-boy.”** Jack could feel the soft caress of Anti's finger tips on his cheek before Anti receded in his mind. He shuddered, pulling Mark's arm even more around him as he tried to shake the feeling that something bad was coming.

 


	6. Christmas surprises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sure, sweetheart. Pass it to me.” Ma said from her seat, her arm outstretched as the present made it's way to her. Everyone turned away from their gifts that they already had, including the kids. Curiousity getting the better of them. Ma unwrapped the gift and slowly opened the white box in her hand. “Oh!” She exclaimed.
> 
> “What is it, Ma?” Allison asked, getting up on her knees to try to get a better look from the floor.
> 
> “Jack...” Ma started, tears forming in her eyes and a huge smile on her face as she looked up at him. Jack couldn't hold back his tears and Mark held him close as he too started to tear up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! HOMOPHOBIC SLURS AND HATE IN THIS CHAPTER. It is important for the story and is a very touchy subject about homophobia. I do not feel this way at all as I am a bisexual woman myself. It was hard to write this and I hope you all understand that when in a relationship (especially a same sex one) there are going to be people who disapprove to a point that is unhealthy.

“Before we go over to the main house, I have something for you.” Mark said as he put his phone down and pulled a small box from the bedside drawer.

“Oh really?” Jack asked, stepping out of the bathroom as he finished brushing his teeth. He looked down at the simple plain white box that you see when family members buy you a shirt or something. “Is it something that only we can see?” He wondered aloud as he joined Mark on the bed and took the box.

“That depends on you. Today is our last full day here, and....well...” Mark rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Just open it.”

Jack raised an eyebrow questioningly, but decided opening the gift was best. As he opened the box and moved the paper aside, he took a breath and tears hit his eyes.

“I know it's still early, but I thought...well...” Mark was cut off by Jack wrapping his arms around him. “Oof”

“It's beautiful.” Jack pulled back and pulled out a white 0-3 month old onesie that said “I love my daddies.” on it.

“You really like it?” Mark asked. He could see that Jack loved it but he knew this situation was something Jack's been super nervous about. He was worried that it was a bad idea.

“Of course I do, you goof. I hope we get to use it one day soon.” Jack sighed, hugging the onesie close.

“We will. Valerie said that we were perfect candidates for adoption. We should know something by next week.” Mark placed an arm around Jack, pulling him close.

“I know. I just don't want to get too excited.” Jack sighed, placing the onesie back into the box and closing it.

“We need to tell them today. Some of your family leaves today and we leave tomorrow.” Mark said, running his finger's through Jack's hair. “You said you wanted to tell them all at once.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, I know...”

“He won't do anything and even if he does, your Ma will kick his ass.” Mark insisted.

“Yeah...” Jack laughed. “I got the perfect idea on how to tell them.”

Mark chuckled as he looked at the gleam in Jack's eye. “I think I know exactly what you're thinking.”

Everyone were gathered into the living room for the final time this week. The kids were playing with their new toys and the adults were all talking about how wonderful everything had been.

“Well, that's everything.” Jack's dad said as he walked away from the tree to sit in his chair.

“Not everything, Dad.” Jack piped up. His nerves hit him hard when everyone turned to look at him.

“What do ya mean? I looked and nothing was there.” Dad looked confused and started to get up to check again.

“Sit down, Dad. This one wasn't under the tree.” Jack pulled a small wrapped present from behind him and stared at it for a second.

“Is it for Mark?” Jack's sister teased. Everyone giggled, except for Malcolm who was watching them curiously.

“NO!” Jack said a little too loudly. “It's technically for all of you.”

“Well I don't think we can share what's in that box...” His other brother replied as he took the present from Jack.

“Technically, you can.” Jack said, making everyone look even more confused. “Ma, will you open it?”

“Sure, sweetheart. Pass it to me.” Ma said from her seat, her arm outstretched as the present made it's way to her. Everyone turned away from their gifts that they already had, including the kids. Curiousity getting the better of them. Ma unwrapped the gift and slowly opened the white box in her hand. “Oh!” She exclaimed.

“What is it, Ma?” Allison asked, getting up on her knees to try to get a better look from the floor.

“Jack...” Ma started, tears forming in her eyes and a huge smile on her face as she looked up at him. Jack couldn't hold back his tears and Mark held him close as he too started to tear up.

“WHAT?!” Everyone pretty much shouted. Allison, being closest to Ma grabbed the box for herself.

“OH MY JAYSUS! JACK AND MARK ARE HAVING A BABY!” She screamed as she pulled out the onesie. Soon the room was filled with screams of joy and congratulations as Jack and Mark were pulled from the couch into hugs. Everyone was so excited for Jack and Mark, except one person.

“Are you fucking serious? Who the fuck would give two faggots their kid?” Malcolm cut through the noise. Everyone looked at him holding the onesie in his hand.

“Malcolm, don't you dare!” Ma scolded.

“Don't I dare? My kids are taken from me by a couple of sick dikes and now these two are supposed to get someone elses kid? What kind of sick minded person would ever let a fag touch kids willingly?” Malcolm continued, taking steps towards the happy couple.

“Malcolm!” Ma yelled.

“It's alright, Ma. Let me handle this.” Jack said. He tried to hide that he was shaken by what Malcolm was saying as he spoke. If he was going to be a dad, he had to handle this. 

Anti and Dark both rared their heads at Malcolm's outburst but Anti was letting Jack handle it for now. Dark on the other hand shared Mark's body, eyes going scarlet as they both held back from killing Malcolm right then and there.

“Finally, the baby isn't hiding behind Ma anymore. It's about time you grew some fucking balls.” Malcolm stepped up to Jack and gave him a little shove. Surprisingly, Jack didn't budge.

Dark took a step forward, hand in a fist but Mark held him back. _“Let him handle it.”_

“Malcolm, I was hoping you would get over this homophobic stage. I thought maybe you were just hurt still from being left by your wife and would accept it with time.” Jack sighed as he looked up and met Malcolm's gaze. “Now I realize you are just as you always have been, a fucking asshole.”

“Better an asshole than a child molesting faggot.” Malcolm spat in Jack's face, tossing the onesie to the floor.

A howl of rage came from Jack as he jumped on Malcolm and started punching him over and over. The kids screamed and ran into the kitchen as everyone else tried to pull Jack from his brother. Mark/Dark just leaned against the wall with his arms crossed in satisfaction for a moment before deciding that Jack killing his brother wasn't the best thing atm. Using Dark's strength, Mark was able to easily life Jack off Malcolm and take him back to the cabin to calm down.

 


	7. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “MARK, IF YOU DON'T PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!” Jack yelled as Mark opened the door to the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long wait. Things are doing better. Anti and Dark didn't make it into this chapter but I think this was important.

“FUCKING PUT ME DOWN!” Jack screamed as he kicked and flailed over Mark's shoulder.

Mark continued to trek through the cold as he carried the angry Irishman to the cabin. Mark just let Jack continue to scream, staying silent...barely containing his amusement at the sight of Jack on top of that asshole brother of his. Even Dark was impressed.

“ _ **Didn't know the potato had it in him.”**_ Dark had laughed in his head as he watched Jack land blow after blow. Mark couldn't help but laugh as well as he swelled with pride at seeing Jack stand up for himself. Jack! Not Anti, but Jack!

“MARK, IF YOU DON'T PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!” Jack yelled as Mark opened the door to the cabin.

Mark slammed the door behind them with his foot and moved towards the bed. Jack yelped in surprise as Mark literally threw him on the bed like a sack of potatoes. Mark pulled his shirt off quickly, his muscles flexing as his hungry brown eyes took in the smaller male.

Jack sat up on his elbows, his adrenaline still off the charts, taking a moment to catch up with what was happening. He quickly moved to get his own clothes off as Mark was moving to his jeans. As soon as Mark was completely undressed he joined Jack on the bed. His body pinning Jack's to the bed as their lips crashed together, hard. Mark took a moment to lube himself up before pushing his way into Jack hard and fast. Jack wrapped his legs around Mark to pull him in deeper. One of Mark's hands and Jack's hips, the other wrapped around his throat, putting just enough pressure to make Jack's head fuzzy and lips tingle. Both of them cried out loudly as they hit climax, Jack spilling all over him and Mark as Mark filled him up.

After what felt like forever, Mark finally moved to lay beside Jack. He held the smaller man close, fluttering soft kisses on Jack's cheeks and forehead.

“I'm so proud of you.” He said softly as he booped the tip of Jack's nose with his finger.

The realization of what all had just happened moments before washed over Jack suddenly. His face went pale and horror spread over him. He groaned and hid his face in Mark's neck. Mark knew that at the moment nothing he could say would help. He just lied there, stroking Jack's hair trying to calm him down. Eventually, the guys worked their way into the shower to clean up.

As they finished getting cleaned up, there was a loud knock on the door.

“Want me to get it?” Mark asked since Jack was still finishing up in the bathroom.

“Sure...” Jack seemed reluctant to see who it was, not quite making eye contact with Mark. He moved to get a clean shirt as Mark opened the door to the cabin.

On the other side was Allison, which Mark wasn't too surprised about. She and Jack were really close growing up and he was glad they still were. Mark would never say it aloud but she was his favorite of Jack's siblings.

“He calmed down?” She asked in hushed tones, looking a bit past Mark into the cabin.

“He's better...” Mark blushed as Allison took in the freshly showered boys. She nodded with a soft knowing smile as she made her way inside.

“Hey, sis.” Jack sighed, running his hand through his hair. Allison noticed the bruising on his knuckles immediately.

“Hey. Let me see your hands.” She stopped before him, holding out her hands for his. He sighed but knew better than to argue. Once she had his hands she looked them over. “Well, no breaks, luckily. But they are going to be sore for a few days. Ice will be your friend.” She reached up and ruffled his hair playfully.

“Thanks.” He said softly, biting at his lip. A question on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't bring himself to ask.

Allison sighed. “He's fine. Bruised and a couple of lacerations but nothing too bad.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “I've seen him come in worse from a night at the bar.”

“I didn't mean to lose my cool like that. Is Ma and Dad made at me?” Jack asked, finally looking at her. Mark was still near the door, leaning against the wall as he watched the other two talk.

“Not at all. Everyone is so proud of you for finally standing up to him. He's always been a bully, especially to you.” Allison pulled him to her, the two hugging. “Everyone wants you both to come back over. Almost all of us are leaving today, you know. The hospital doesn't run the same without it's head nurse there.” She smiled when she managed to get a chuckle out of Jack.

“Yeah, I'm surprised the staff hasn't been begging you to cut your vacation short.” Jack agreed, grabbing his coat and tossing Mark his. They three laughed and joked around as they made their wait back to the main house.

 


	8. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries to make amends. Malcolm messes up.

The rest of Christmas day went pretty smoothly. Mark and Jack spent the next few hours with the rest of Jack's siblings. Eventually, it had gotten into the afternoon, meaning everyone except the two guys and Malcolm were left at the house. Jack and Mark had decided to stay a day longer than everyone else so they could help Jack's parents clean up the house. Over the year's, it had kind of become tradition for Jack to do so after every holiday since he was the last kid to leave home. Mark didn't mind as he felt that it's the least they could do since Jack's parents were always so welcoming.

Malcolm had only came out of his room long enough to tell the rest of the family bye, even though nobody seemed to really care. Allison looked Malcolm over one more time and told him he would be okay. She may be mad at him, but Malcolm is her brother just as Jack is.

After everyone left, Jack and Mark made Ma go rest while they made got to work making dinner. When it was time to eat, Jack sighed when Malcolm didn't join them. Jack knew he had to stand up for himself and Mark, but he felt guilty for turning to violence. Violence is what Anti or Dark would turn to when solving problems. He wasn't a kid anymore and he didn't want his own kid to think it's okay.

“He'll eat when he is hungry.” Ma said reassuringly, grasping Jack's hand in her own.

Jack nodded. “I know, just...I think I'll take him a plate.” Jack started to get up, putting food onto the plate he had taken out for Malcolm.

“Sean, please.” Mark groaned. He really didn't like this idea. He knew Jack felt the need to be liked by everyone, even when he would be better off with out them.

“Don't, Mark. He's my brother.” Jack said dismissing Mark. Mark threw his hands up in defeat, turning back to his food as Jack quickly walked out of the room.

Jack made his way towards Malcolm's room. His pace slowing the closer he got. His nerves starting to get to him since this would be the first time Malcolm and him spoke since the morning's events. He stopped outside the door. He could hear the television going inside. He took a breath and knocked.

“Mal...It's me.” He paused. He didn't hear any movement inside. “I brought you a plate. Didn't want your food to get cold.” Another pause. After a moment, the door opened.

Malcolm stood before Jack, face bruised up more than Jack had realized. He didn't say anything, just glared at Jack and then looked at the plate in Jack's hands.

“Look, Mal. I'm sorry for early...I shouldn't have lost it like that.” Jack said quickly, his voice a little louder than he meant for it to be.

Malcolm didn't say anything. He reached out, taking the plate from Jack. Jack smiled, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Malcolm returned the smile a split second before his fist made contact with Jack's face. Jack fell back into the wall, hearing the door shut and lock before he could get over the shock of the sudden punch to the face.

A forked tongue traced over his busted bottom lip. He tasted blood...He wanted blood.

 


	9. The loft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark follows Anti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but the next chapter is going to be long and *WARNING* Fun!

“Sean?” Mark called out when he heard what sounded like someone slamming against the wall followed by the door shutting.

When nobody answered, he quickly excused himself. Jack's dad was right behind him, telling Ma not to worry. Before they got too far, Jack pushed past them, running out the door.

“Sean!” Mark called after him, not noticing the difference in aura due to his concern.

“Let him go, son. Give him some time to cool off.” Jack's dad said, his hand resting on Mark's shoulder. “Malcolm and him have never gotten along. It's always upset him.”

Ma appeared in the kitchen doorway. “Poor, Jack. Malcolm has always had a problem with 'im since we brought him home from the hospital.”

Mark nodded. He already knew all this but it didn't make it any easier to see Jack upset. Mark ran his head through his hair and noticed Jack's shoes and jacket still in the house.

“Shit!” Mark said. He grabbed the clothing and ran out, heading to the barn to see if Jack had got to hide in the loft like he normally does when upset.

Mark noticed that the barn door was indeed slightly open, signifying he was right. He jogged the rest of the distance, slipping in. He noticed the thick change in the air, immediately.

“Anti...” Mark growled. His muscles tensed, his senses on alert. He scanned the huge barn for any sign of movement, searching the air for Anti's scent. “Give Jack back, you disgusting demon.” He growled. He dropped the clothes in his hands, just in case.

Anti watched from his perch on the loft above where Mark stood. He knew Mark wasn't tapping completely into Dark's abilities, which slightly disappointed him. Then again, fucking with Mark was fun till he could play with Malcolm later tonight. He moved silently, watching Mark struggle to get a read on him.

Mark tried to slow his breathing, listening...watching. Suddenly, he caught Anti's scent, turning in time to see Anti fly at him from above. Anti, slammed hard into Mark, both of them falling onto the ground. His sharp teeth biting hard into Mark's shoulder, blood filling his mouth. He drank greedily, till a hand ripped him away by his hair.

“Anti...” A deep voice said in perfect agony. Scarlet eyes meeting Anti's green ones.

“Dark.”

 


	10. secret stash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Disgusting.” he thought to himself, but he was satisfied he wouldn't be disturbed. He continued to the barn. Once he got there he looked around one last time before slipping in. He failed to notice, however, the glowing green and scarlet eyes watching from the treeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delay. good news, the divorce has been finalized. It's been stressful and I really need the chance to move on and do whats best for me and the kids. I found out a lot of lies that have been going on over the past 4 years and I'm just done with it all. Thank you for all the support that you all have been giving me.

“I could just break his neck...quick and easy.” Dark said as he lounged in a pile of hay.

Anti shook his head, his back partly to Dark as he slide back on his jeans. Dark licked his lips as he admired the bruises he left on Anti's sickly pale skin.

“Now, what would be the fun in that?” Anti asked as he looked back at Dark's naked form, a mischievous smile on his face.

Dark shrugged. “What do you have in mind?”

“Notice the lack of hard liquor in the house?” Anti asked. He moved away from dark to the back far corner of the barn.

“Yeah...” Dark cocked an eye brow, questioningly.

“Well...” Anti opened a crate that was mostly hidden behind a bunch of tools and boxes. He reached in and pulled out a mostly full bottle of whiskey.

A few minutes later, Dark and Anti had made their way back to the main house. It had been a couple of hours since Malcolm had punched Jack, so Jack's parents were getting ready for bed. The two demons made sure to stay on the front porch when talking to them. Playing their roles as Jack and Mark as they reassured Ma that everything was fine and they were going to bed. The two made sure to go to the cabin and make it appear like they did in fact do that.

About an hour later, around midnight, Malcolm slid out of his room when he was sure his parents were in bed asleep. Since the divorce, they had let him stay with them till he could “get back on his feet.” He couldn't let go though. All that got him through the days was the next drink. After he got alcohol poisoning his parents banned anything past beer from the house and his Ma kept an eye on how much he drank. It drove him crazy to be treated like a child, but he knew he Ma was just worried about him. He hated disappointing her more than anyone.

Malcolm silently closed the front door behind him, pulling his jacket up around his neck and face against the cold. He had to pass the cabin on the way to the barn so he made sure to look inside the window. He noted the fact that Jack and Mark were in bed together, fast asleep.

“ _Disgusting.”_ he thought to himself, but he was satisfied he wouldn't be disturbed. He continued to the barn. Once he got there he looked around one last time before slipping in. He failed to notice, however, the glowing green and scarlet eyes watching from the treeline.

Malcolm lit an oil lantern hanging on a hook on one of the post. He knew it produced enough light for him to see but not enough to alert anyone sleeping. He continued to grab a couple of bottles out of his stash, opening one bottle and drinking down half of it before sitting down. Once he finished the first bottle, Malcolm noticed he was having a bit of trouble staying seated on his hay bale perch. He felt warm, a little too warm, so he shrugged his coat off and tossed it to the side.

“Hey Mal...” came a cold voice from the barn entrance. Malcolm looked up just in time to register a green blur before being knocked to the ground.

Anti's naked body landed hard on top of Malcolm, bringing them both to the ground. Anti quickly crushed Malcolm's throat, making it impossible for him to scream. Malcolm thrashed, trying to hit and kick Anti off of him. Anti easily pinned Malcolm down, looking directly into his eyes. Malcolm immediately registered the glowing green eyes staring down into his very soul. The extremely sharp teeth and forked tongue that ran over them, hungrily. He realized this thing on top of him wasn't his brother...he knew tonight he was going to die.

 


	11. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then what?” Jack paused, looking at Mark.
> 
> Mark thought for a second, looking up slowly. “Then...Anti...”

“Come on, Anti.” Dark said from where he was leaning against a post in the barn. It was fun to watch Anti rip Malcolm apart but he was bored now.

Anti was crouched beside Malcolm's lifeless body, covered in blood and flesh. Malcolm had died from his injuries long ago, a combination of his body being ripped open and his throat being ripped out by Anti. Anti had bit into Malcolm's throat and ripped it out with his teeth, laughing as he watched the light leave Mal's eyes as his blood left his body.

Anti looked up at Dark and hissed. This was the furthest from his human form he had ever allowed himself to be. The skin on his body stretched over his bones in a most disturbing way. His green eye glowing bright in the dim lighting and the other eye oozing. His hands had morphed into claws with long sharp nails. His feet even morphed to what you would see in a werewolf movie.

Dark's muscles shifted under his tight clothes. He went into dominant mode, his voice dropping to a dangerous octave. “Now!” Dark commanded. His aura sending waves of warning to Anti that he was done entertaining him.

Anti hissed again, but dropped his head in submission. He lowered his head into the body before him and grabbed a mouth full of entrails, running out towards the woods. Dark sighed, rubbing his eyes before strolling out into the night to wait for Anti at the cabin.

The next morning Jack and Mark woke up to the sound of Jack's Dad pounding on the door. Jack rubbed his eyes and stumbled to the door, cringing at the sun light as he opened it.

“Jack, you and Mark need to come inside...” He said solemnly.

“Why? Whats wrong?” Jack asked as he saw the look of pure pain across his dad's face.

“Something had happened to your brother.” His dad responded as he turned away to head back to the house. “Just get inside. Your ma needs ya.”

Jack shut the door slowly, letting what his dad said sink in. “Mark...” he said in barely a whisper. He looked back when Mark didn't stir. “Mark!” He said again, louder this time.

Mark jump, sitting up quickly. “I'm up...” Mark looked around the room before focusing on Jack. “What's up?” He asked.

“Something happened to Mal.” It almost sounded like question. “What happened last night, Mark?” Jack moved over to start getting dressed.

Mark sat up, rubbing his eyes as he tried to remember. “Something happened between you and Mal.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, the last thing I remember is he hit me.”

“I kind of figured based on what we heard from the dinning room.” Mark sighed. “Before we could find out what happened, you ran out of the house towards the barn...I followed.”

“Then what?” Jack paused, looking at Mark.

Mark thought for a second, looking up slowly. “Then...Anti...”

 


	12. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack stood there in shock as he held his weeping mother.

Jack stood there in shock as he held his weeping mother. He hadn't said a word since they walked into the house. Just held his mother close. His dad attempted to make phone calls to the rest of the family but kept wavering. Mark took the phone from Jack's dad when he broke down while talking to Allison. Allison told Mark not to worry and she would finish calling everyone else. They waited in silence as Jack's parents cried till the police showed up with the coroner.

Jack's dad went out with the police. The sound of the clock on the wall was the only other sound in the house as Ma kept crying. Jack's heart shattered at the sound of her tears. He never wanted his Ma to feel this pain. He didn't think he could take much more.

They all looked up when Jack's dad walked back in with a couple of officers.

“The...uh...” Dad cleared his throat, trying to stay strong for the others. “The coroner is taking Malcolm to the...” An officer stepped up placing his hand on Dad's shoulder.

“It's ok, sir.” He said, motioning for Dad to take a seat. He cleared his throat before speaking “The coroner is taking your son to the morgue and we will call you when he is ready for you to come up.”

“NO!” Ma cried out. “Give me a minute to get dressed and we will follow you there.” She finally let go of Jack and rushed off to her room, slamming the door behind her.

“I guess that's decided then.” Dad said.

“What happened to Mal?” Jack asked a little too loudly. The officer's winced but everyone knew that's just how Jack reacts when upset.

“Well...” Officer looked over at Jack's dad as if asking if it was ok to share. His dad nodded just as Ma came out of the room, putting on her jacket. “The coroner said it looks like a wild dog maybe found it's way to your barn. It's winter, so food is harder to come by. He said it had to be starving.”

Jack's Ma started crying heavily again. “Why didn't he yell for us?” She asked as Jack's dad pulled her close.

“Ma'am...we found an empty whiskey bottle. We think he just didn't realize he was in danger till it was too late.” The officer replied. He hated having to talk to families when they lose someone. It's always hard.

Jack's Ma cried harder, if it was even possible. “Thank you officers.” Mark stepped in. The officers nodded and started walking out the door. “You fine to drive?” Mark asked Jack's dad.

“Yeah. We will go on and go. You two go on home and we will call you when we know more.” Dad said as he led Ma out the door. When everyone had drove away, Mark turned his attention to Jack.

“Are you okay?” Mark asked, already knowing the answer.

“I hate when people ask that.” Jack said a little hatefully. He wasn't trying to be mean but he really hated that.

“I know. I'm sorry.” Mark said softly, taking Jack's hands in his own. “It's a stupid question, but I still want to know how you are.”

Jack shrugged “Maybe it wasn't Anti. They said it was an animal attack. I'm...Anti's not an animal.”

“Maybe.” Mark responded, hopeful. “Do you want to stay or head home?”

“Lets go home.” Jack said softly.

 


	13. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anti scares you?” Mark was shocked at the confession. Nothing ever scared Dark.

Neither spoke unless they needed while they packed. They spoke even less during the car ride home. Mark had never known Jack to not sing along with the radio, so it concerned him deeply when Jack stayed silent. Mark tried to talk to him, but was only met with Jack turning the music up even more to drown out any chance of conversation.

“ _I know you know something.”_ Mark decided to try to talk to Dark instead. Maybe if Dark could confirm that Anti hadn't killed Mal, he could make Jack feel better.

“ _ **Of course. I tend to be knowledgeable in a lot of areas.”**_ Dark replied in his smart ass manner.

Mark gripped the steering wheel in aggravation, knuckles white. He stole a glance at Jack, happy to see he wasn't paying Mark any attention. He didn't want to upset him even more.

“ _You know what I'm talking about.”_ Mark said through gritted teeth...in his head _“When Anti appeared, you took over.”_

“ _ **I took over because you asked me too.”**_ Dark reminded Mark.

“ _Yes, I know. I thought you would take control of the situation.”_ Mark was letting his agitation show even more. _“You were supposed to control Anti.”_

Dark laughed. _**“Control Anti? Oh, that's a good one, Markimoo.”**_ Dark continued to laugh in Mark's head. It was quite annoying. After a few moments Dark stopped laughing quickly. _**“Seriously, though...I didn't have anything to do with what happened last night. Sometimes, Anti even...”**_ Dark cut off suddenly. Mark could feel the icy cold chill overtake him though, his heart rate quickening.

“ _Anti scares you?”_ Mark was shocked at the confession. Nothing ever scared Dark.

Dark's only reply was to give Mark access to his memories. Him watching a creature, almost human like but more animal than man, eating Malcolm. He felt a combination of fear and love for the creature when it looked up at Dark when Dark called out, telling Anti it was enough. He saw Dark take control of the situation, but still ready to fight if he needed. He knew on the inside he wouldn't be able to win in his mostly human state though. When the creature that Dark called Anti ran out of the room, he felt relief was over and then the memory was over.

“FUCK!” Mark yelled aloud, swerving on the road.

“HOLY SHIT, MARK! What the hell?” Jack screamed, trying to find something to grab onto while Mark control of the car again.

“Sorry...Sorry. Just...zoned out for a moment.” Mark said, shaken.

“Well, Pay attention. Ma and Da' couldn't handle another death today.” Jack snapped at Mark, clearly annoyed.

“I said I'm sorry, Sean.” Mark snapped back, before they both went back to silence while they finished their drive home.

 


	14. Broken Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, my dear sweet Jack...” Anti said softly...almost hypnotically. “I wish I could but I told you I would never lie to you.”

Jack and Mark didn't speak the rest of the drive home. The silence continued as they exited their vehicle, grabbing their bags and going inside. After dropping this bags in their bedroom, Jack pushed past Mark to go to the restroom. Mark heard the shower start and just sighed.

Mark moved to the door and twisted the handle, finding it locked. “Sean!” Mark called out “I'm going to go ahead and pick up Chica. I'll grab some groceries too while I'm out.” He waited a couple of seconds before resigning to the fact that Jack wasn't going to answer. He knew Jack heard him, he just needed time to work out what was going on in his head.

As Mark drove away, he looked back at the house for a second. He hoped Jack would be okay while he was gone.

The ride home had been rough on Jack. He had been ignoring reality by drowning it all out with loud music. When he snapped at Mark, he instantly felt guilty, but couldn't bring himself to apologize. He knew Mark didn't mean to almost wreck, but his nerves were too shot to care at the moment.

By time they got home, Jack was barely holding himself together. He had to get away from Mark. He didn't want his anger at the loss of his brother to be taken out on the one person in this world that he loved more than life. He knew he was hurting Mark. He could hear it in Mark's voice as he said he was going into town. As much as he hated it, he knew Mark would forgive him.

Even with the shower going, he could still hear the car as it backed out of the drive. He didn't want to do this, but he had to. He couldn't hold up the wall any longer. Jack took off his shirt, the steam in the room making him hot. He leaned against the sink, taking a breath before letting the mental wall fall to pieces. He started to shake before his head snapped up to look into the mirror. He tilted his head to the side as he looked at the face reflecting back at him.

“ _ **About fucking time, Jackaboy. Ignoring the voice in your head isn't very polite.”**_ Anti said from in the mirror. His wide toothy smile made Jack uncomfortable.

“Tell me you didn't do it, Anti.” Jack pleaded. His hands gripping the sink. “Please tell me it was just an unfortunate accident.”

“ _ **Oh, my dear sweet Jack...”**_ Anti said softly...almost hypnotically. **_“I wish I could but I told you I would never lie to you.”_**

Jack let out the sob he had been holding back for hours. His knees grew weak, the only thing keeping him up was the grip he had on the sink.

“Why would you fucking do that? Killing Matt and all those other people were one thing but MALCOLM WAS MY FUCKING BROTHER! YOU DON'T HURT FAMILY!” Jack punched the glass in front of him, shattering it. He looked at the blood running down his hand, into the sink through blurry eyes.

Jack started to laugh. “You're never going to stop, are you? You will kill my family? My friends? Mark?” Jack continued to laugh. The sound would make anyone afraid because it wasn't happy...it was the laughter of a man whose mind has broken. “But you need me, don't you? You can't exist in this world without a body...”

“ _ **Jackaboy...I killed him to protect you. To protect the family you are trying to build.”**_ Anti said, trying to be soothing. **_“He was harmful to you. Always had been. He was the reason I even found you.”_**

“You're right. He was the reason you came to me, but I let you in. Then I accepted you as a part of me and let you kill people I care about.” Jack looked up into the few shards of glass still in the mirror. “I let you take control...but not anymore.” Jack picked up the biggest piece of glass sitting on the sink.

“ _ **Jack? What the fuck are you doing? Don't even think about it!”**_ Anti warned. He tried to take control of Jack but found himself in a heated battle. He was too weak from his transformation last night.

“Fuck you, Anti!” Jack said as he stretched his neck, slicing it one jugular to the next. His body hit the ground as blood quickly left his body and the light in his eyes faded away.

 


	15. Sean

Mark looked at the time on his phone as he pulled into the drive. He didn't mean to spend so long out but, even after a year, he still get lost sometimes. It was now four in the afternoon which meant he had been gone about 4-5 hours. He felt bad for leaving Jack for so long. He felt even worse because Jack hadn't answered a single text all day.

“ _Maybe I shouldn't have left. I should have waited and talked.”_ Mark thought to himself as he put his phone into his pocket as he got out of the car. Chica excitedly jumped over the console and ran out into the yard. Mark was glad they were able to find a place outside the city so Chica could run around free. The privacy didn't hurt either.

Mark opened the trunk, grabbing out the groceries before heading inside. He looked back to see Chica was still busy checking out the yard since she was gone for a week.

“Come on, girl.” Mark called out. Chica perked her ears up and ran straight for him. “Good girl. Sean will feel better once he see's you.”

Chica sniffed around the house as Mark made his way into the kitchen and started putting away groceries. “Sean! I'm back and I have a fluffers who wants to see you!” Mark called out while putting away the perishables into the fridge. He raised an eyebrow when he finished and there was no answer from Jack.

“Sean!” Mark called again, moving to the living room. “Sean, this isn't funny...Where are you?” Mark started to panic. He looked around the first floor of the house and didn't see any sign of Jack anywhere. “Sean! Seriously, where are you?”

Chica followed closely behind, sitting with her head tilted as Mark called for Jack. _“Maybe Jack is asleep.”_ Mark wondered to himself as he made his way upstairs. He felt the air grow thick and cold with each step he climbed. He felt his palms becoming sweaty and felt Dark even go on alert, ready to come out if needed. Chica ran past Mark, sniffing outside the bedroom door and whimpering.

“What is it, girl?” Mark said softly. Years of playing horror games told him that whatever was behind this door wasn't good. He should run. He should...

Mark slowly opened the door, holding Chica back by her collar till he could get a look at what was in his room. He peeked his head in to find....nothing.

Mark completely opened the door and stepped in, finding absolutely nothing out of place. His and Jack's bags were where he left them, the bed still made. Nothing wrong except no Jack. He let go of Chica, not paying attention to the fact that she jumped up onto the bed.

Mark looked around, confused. He couldn't find Jack anywhere. He remembered Jack was getting a shower. He could still hear the water running.  "Why would Sean...?" Mark shrugged before opening the door.

“Fuck!” Mark cried out as he was greeted with the sight of blood all over the floor along with broken glass. He started shaking as his gazed followed the streaks of blood to the walk in closet. He cautiously stepped over the blood and glass, following the path laid before him. He saw the bloody hand prints on the door and handle. “Sean...” Mark called out softly as he pushed the door open.

 


	16. Blood

“SEAN!” Mark ran to Jack's body slumped on the floor. He gave a sigh of relief when Jack groaned as Mark grabbed his shoulders. “Sean, omg what happened?” Mark noticed blood soaked bandages wrapped around his neck. Jack was so pale...so much blood lost.

“Sean, I'm calling an ambulance, just hold on...okay.” Mark fumbled with his phone trying to get it out of his pocket. Before he was able to hit the button, Jack put a weak hand over Mark's.

“No.” came out a weak raspy voice. “No.” He lifted his head to meet Mark's deep brown eyes that were crying.

“Anti...” Mark bit his lip is relief as the toxic green eyes met his. If Anti was out, that meant that he was keeping Jack alive. Just as quickly as relief hit him, so did dread. What if... “Did you do this to Sean?”

Anti attempted to shake his head but winced in extreme pain. Mark was glad to hear that. At least that meant his first instinct was right, Anti was healing Jack's injuries.

“Then who...Who tried to kill Sean, Anti?” Mark said through tears. He swore to himself he would kill whoever touched his property.

Anti tried to speak, taking a few difficult breaths. When he couldn't muster the strength to speak again, Anti held his hand out for the phone. Mark put it to text and handed it to Anti, waiting with baited breath. When he got the phone back, his heart sank as he read what Anti wrote.

“ **Jack did.”**

Mark finished cleaning up the last bit of blood from his bathroom floor, looking at the pale weak body lying in his bed before jumping into the shower. The water was cold, all hot water gone from the shower being on all day. He could barely feel it though, his mind still at war with the knowledge that Jack had slit his own throat.

Anti had save him though, somehow. He managed to get to the sewing kit Mark happened to keep in the closet and close the arteries and the wounds so he could heal. It was going to take time, but Mark had now idea how long. He hadn't seen Anti or Dark heal wounds this severe before.

“ _ **He needs blood.”**_ Dark said, somberly.

“ _I know. I wish he would let me take him to the hospital.”_ Mark replied. He couldn't understand why Anti refused to go. He knew it was the right this to do, staying here, but it was against everything he had learned to do in an emergency like this.

“ _ **He needs fresh blood.”**_ Dark reiterated.

“ _No.”_ Mark said, finality in his voice as he got out of the shower and started getting dressed.

“ _ **Look at him, Mark!”**_ Dark commanded. Mark sighed, his hands resting on the hem of his pjs he just put on. He looked over at his pale Irishman. **_“Anti is weak. The only reason they are both still alive is because Anti happened to feed the night before. He is working hard to heal those wounds but they are so bad that he needs more blood. He needs to feed.”_**

Mark sighed sadly. _“He is already healing them up, He can do it without blood.”_ Mark slipped a black shirt on.

“ _ **Mark!”**_ Dark growled at him.

“NO!” Mark yelled aloud. He looked over Jack's body, moving the hair from his face to he could look at him. “I won't do it. Anti can heal him without blood. It may take more time...but I won't kill anyone.” Mark's words were final. He leaned down and kissed Jack's forehead before crawling in bed behind him.

 


	17. stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he was about to go upstairs, Dark glanced at Chica when she let out a soft bark to get his attention. Animal blood wasn't as strong, but it could help.

Mark was surprised when he woke up to find he was alone in his bed. He sat up quickly, looking around. Before he could even get out of bed, he heard something hit the counter top in the bathroom.

Mark jumped up quickly, afraid he might find Jack's lifeless body. He opened the door before he could even think much more about it. Standing at the counter was Anti. His bandages were removed, needle and thread in hand. Mark could see that a few of the stitches had busted, blood running down his bare chest and into the sink.

Mark swallowed the bile threatening to come up. “Need help?” He asked, mouth dry.

Anti barely gave him a side glance, sighing before giving a curt nod. Anti hated having to ask for help but he was giving out already. All his energy was going into keeping the heart in this body beating. He was barely able to stand, let alone repair the rough stitch job he did in a rush.

Mark put his arm around Anti, seeing how much paler he was getting. Mark took the needle off the counter and noticed how much his hands were shaking. He licked his lips, feeling himself becoming weak.

“Dark...” Mark barely whispered before closing his eyes. When he opened them again, scarlet met the Toxic green. Even in his weak state, Anti managed to smile when he saw Dark.

Anti opened his mouth to speak but was quickly hushed by Dark. “Shhhh, little one.” Dark smiled at the “fuck you” look Anti was giving him. “Don't waste your energy speaking.”

Dark knelled beside him and got to work on repairing the stitches. Even in a rush, he had to admit Anti didn't do too bad, but it wasn't enough. He was still losing blood. After what felt like an hour, Dark finally finished. He grabbed Anti's face with bloody hands, smearing it across Anti's lips as he traced them with his thumb.

“You can't heal them completely, can you?” Dark asked, already knowing the answer. He had been in this same position before...mortally wounded.

Anti hated admitting that he was weak. It made him angry that he couldn't heal but all his energy went to saving this body and now keeping the heart going when there was little blood left in the veins.

Dark washed his hands before applying new bandages to the wounds around Anti's neck. Once satisfied that there wouldn't be any more bleeding through, He picked up Anti from where he was sitting, carrying him to the bed to rest. He kissed Anti's lips softly before changing and heading downstairs.

Dark grabbed some stock from the pantry, warming up some in a bowl with some water for Anti. The body needed nutrients if it was going to help aid Anti in the healing process till Dark could be better. As he was about to go upstairs, Dark glanced at Chica when she let out a soft bark to get his attention. Animal blood wasn't as strong, but it could help. He considered it for a moment before deciding he couldn't kill Chica. He had grown found of the furball, after all. He went to the door and let her out before taking the broth up to Anti.

Once he was sure Anti was okay enough, Dark grabbed his keys. It was time to go hunting.

 


	18. 3 A.M.

It's raining again. It comes to no surprise anymore with this being Ireland and all, but Mark missed the sun. Dark didn't mind the rain too much, however, because it made hunting easier. Everyone is too busy trying to escape the rain to notice when someone gets pulled into an alley. Bodies even take days to be discovered sometimes.

Mark and Jack had noticed the reports of people going missing or found dead over the years. They always pretended it was a sad turn of events, but they both knew deep inside it was Dark and Anti. However, it didn't happen but maybe once or twice a month, and it was complete strangers so they didn't feel much about it.

During hunts, Mark and Jack would always have specific types they looked for. It was mostly for pleasure for them. However, tonight Dark wasn't looking for himself. He normally would look for a jock head or drunkard who are looking for a fight. He likes a challenge. However, he knows Anti likes the weaker type. The ones who he could play with mentally and destroy slowly before the kill.

As much as he would love to find someone for Anti to play with, he knows Anti doesn't have the energy. Dark made a mental note to get a couple of new play things for Anti when he is feeling better. It was around 3 am by now, which added to his ability to hunt since it was rainy and dark out. He drove around the city for a bit till he found what he was looking for, a strip club. Dark felt disgusted by it, but knew he would find someone here easily.

Dark put the car in park and walked inside. He turned up his nose at the smell of sweat, alcohol, cigarettes, and sex. Normally, he would love this smell...but something about a place like this made him sick. He was glad the lights were dimmed, only the stage really lit up enough to see clearly. The person running the front entrance didn't even bother getting his ID, hitting the point that he just didn't care. Dark slipped the man the entrance fee, keeping his head low as he continued into the main room.

Dark slipped himself over to the bar, managing to grab a pack of cigarettes as he moved past a table that nobody was sitting at. He figured the owner was probably in the back getting a private show. He leaned up against the bar and lit up a cig, taking a deep drag. He enjoyed his moments where he could have a cig and a drink. Times when Mark was so deep inside that he didn't know. Dark tossed some money on the bar, grabbing a beer that was given to him. He enjoyed the taste as he drank it down completely.

He looked around for a moment, thinking Anti would have fun hunting here when he was better. Dark would bring him here as soon as possible. Dark quickly spotted a girl who obviously didn't know that you don't always drink every single shot bought for you. Poor girl must still be new. Lucky for Dark. Dark moved slowly, making sure to stick to the shadows as he worked his way up behind the girl. She was leaning against the table, obviously dizzy from too much to drink. She work a skimpy pink pair of shorts and corset set. Her pink heels were way too high for comfort, the only reason she was still standing due to the table in front of her.

Dark leaned over, his breath on her ear “Care for a dance?” Mark growled seductively.

The girl jumped with a startle, turning quickly to look at him. Being heavily intoxicated, she lost her footing and fell over. Luckily, Dark managed to catch her, helping her steady herself.

“Thank you...” She slurred, trying to focus on his face in the darkness. “I **hiccup** may have had a bit to drink.” She giggled, leaning into him. Dark forced himself to smile.

“That's okay. How about I pay you for a dance and we just sit in the back and talk?” Dark offered, pulling out a handful of hundreds. He watched as her eyes widened at the prospect of making a few hundred just talking. She quickly nodded her head and let him lead her to the back.

 


	19. Trunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark's hand came around the girl, his hand grasping her throat tightly. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. “Trying to appeal to my humanity? Too bad for you, I'm not human.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going better for me. I'm actually interviewing for a job in a couple of hours since school is almost over, hence my subbing job coming to an end for a couple of months. Kids are doing well. Thanks again for all your support and love.

Dark let the heavily intoxicated girl lead him towards the back room for some privacy. He spotted the back exit not too far away. He smiled because it wasn't guarded, which made this so much easier. He figured that's where the girls go in and out when they work so they don't have to enter through the front with the “guest”.

Once they were in their own private room, Dark didn't waste any time. He put the girl into a choke hold, counting as she flailed and attempted to cry out for help. Eventually, the girl went limp. Dark hoisted her over his shoulder, escaping out the back door. He was careful to make sure nobody was around before tossing the girl into the trunk of the car. He figured she would wake up in a couple of minutes and didn't want to deal with that during the drive.

“I'm coming, Anti.” Dark said to himself as he pulled away from the club and headed back to his love.

Dark didn't mind listening to the screams coming from the trunk when the girl woke up. It actually fueled his eagerness to get her to Anti. He loved watching the thing Anti did to his victims. It always turned him on to hear them plead and beg Anti for mercy, onto to watch Anti completely destroy them. Even in the demon realm, Dark had admired Anti from afar...him being a higher level demon that himself. He couldn't believe Anti had taken to him during the last time they were there. He was even more excited when he realized that Mark's new friend was Anti's host. It took so long for them to be together, and he wasn't going to lose Anti now.

Dark made sure to hit his breaks suddenly a couple of times just to hear the girl's body slam around the trunk. It made him laugh...it made him hard. He contemplated playing with the girl himself, but Anti needed her more. He gripped the steering wheel till his knuckles paled. He pulled up into the drive, glad for the privacy of living in the middle of nowhere since the sun would be rising soon.

Dark stood at the trunk of the car, he could still hear the girl sniffling but her screams had stopped. He knew she was anticipating the trunk being open, probably calculating how she would escape. Chica ran up at that moment, surprising Dark.

“Shit, Not now.” Dark pointed towards the dog house that was under a tree in the yard. Chica put her head down, sadly, but went anyway. Dark was kind of glad she showed up because it reminded him that even with the privacy, he should shut the garage door.

Once it was completely closed, Dark popped the trunk, standing back a little with a small smile on his face. As expected, the girl pushed the trunk door open and quickly tried to jump out and run. Sadly for her, she was still drunk and forgot about her way too high heels. She landed very quickly on her face on the concrete floor. Dark walked over as she was attempting to collect herself, tangling his hand in her hair. He pulled her up, dragging her to the door since she couldn't get her feet under her.

The girl screamed and called for help over and over, not knowing that nobody was around to hear. Dark laughed, tossing her inside. She caught herself before she hit the floor with her face, but she didn't seem to have much fight left in her.

“Please...” She said, still on her hands and knees. “I'm just trying to pay for school. Please let me go.” She didn't bother looking up, having learned from her mom that if you are ever attacked, you are more likely to live if you don't see their face. “I have a mom and a little brother that I send money to. They need me.”

Dark's hand came around the girl, his hand grasping her throat tightly. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. “Trying to appeal to my humanity? Too bad for you, I'm not human.”

Dark pulled her up to where she was sitting on her knees, hand threatening to crush her throat at any second. He used his other hand to remove her shoes, tossing them to the side. “Get up.” He commanded.

The girl grabbed onto his arm to steady herself, managing to slowly get up. He kept her body close to his as he led her up the stairs towards Anti.

“ _Oh God! I'm going to die.”_ She thought to herself, tears still going down her face. She felt his hard dick against her lower back as they ascended the stairs. _“He's going to rape me and then I'm going to die.”_

 


	20. Pure Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was taken aback by this statement. The girl took a couple of steps towards Anti and Dark, pulled in by Dark's pain. She always was the type who wanted to help others. It sometimes got her into trouble, but she had a good, pure heart. Exactly the type Anti needed.

Dark led the girl into the room, letting her go as he rushed to Anti's side. The girl debated running, but couldn't seem to make her legs move. She looked at the other man lying on the bed, noticed how pale he was. She could barely tell he was breathing. She was surprised at how soft her capters voice was when he spoke.

“Anti, wake up. You need to wake up.” Dark said softly. The girl watched Dark softly stroke the green hair that was plastered on the other man's forehead. She almost felt compassion for him, seeing him so worried about the man on the bed.

“Wha...What's wrong with him?” She managed to ask. She was truly curious about what was wrong with the man on the bed and why she was here.

“He's dying.” Dark replied. His voice showed the pain and sadness he was feeling. He didn't even look up at her as he spoke. Dark held out his hand to her. “He need's your help.”

She was taken aback by this statement. The girl took a couple of steps towards Anti and Dark, pulled in by Dark's pain. She always was the type who wanted to help others. It sometimes got her into trouble, but she had a good, pure heart. Exactly the type Anti needed.

“Me? How can I help?” She asked, taking Dark's outstretched hand. She knelt beside the bed, over Anti. He looked like he was in so much pain. She saw the bandages on his neck, making her look up at Dark questioningly.

“Like this!” Is all she heard before Dark's hand went through her chest. She barely registered the pain, sitting there in shock. Dark's fist closed around her beating heart, pulling it out quickly. The girl looked at her still beating heart in his hand, before she collapsed on the floor, blood pooling quickly.

Dark paid her body no mind as he wrapped his arm around Anti. He pulled Anti up, letting his body lean against his own. He put the heart to Anti's mouth, letting the warm organ brush against his lips.

“Come on...Eat.” Dark encouraged.  He worried for a moment that he may be too late.

After a second, Anti's forked tongue swept against his bottom lip, tasting warm, fresh blood. His nose twitched as he took in the smell. He opened his eyes ever so slightly as he opened his mouth, sinking his teeth into the heart, sucking on the blood softly. After a few seconds, Anti started to eat with more vigor. He disengaged from Dark's body, taking the heart into his own hands and drinking the blood greedily. He moved to another chamber, biting into it and draining the organ of every last drop.

He looked up at Dark for a moment, blood all over his face and hands. Dark was happy to already see some color back into his skin, his toxic green eyes with more shine. Anti looked at the body lying on the floor, the blood pooling. He scrambled off the bed, biting into the girls thigh, finding her artery. He drains as much blood left from her as he could before lapping at the blood on the floor. Dark watched, happy to see that he was able to give Anti exactly what he needed.

Soon there was no blood left for Anti to take in. He was dirty, bloody, but looked more like the beautiful Anti that Dark loved. When Anti finally looked up at him, sitting on the floor like a child who had just finished a cake, Dark felt his heart skip a beat. He wanted to take Anti up in his arms and fuck him hard, but he knew that now wasn't the time. Anti looked better, yes, but he wasn't well yet.

“Feeling better?” Dark asked as he adjusted himself.

Anti hesitated, clearly taking into account his well being before giving Dark an answer. He finally nodded before opening his mouth to speak. “More...”

 


	21. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark wanted so badly to fuck Anti right there, but he wanted to explore his lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Anti was in the bathroom cleaning up himself while Dark tended to the mess on the floor. Mark was, for once, grateful for the cold, hardwood flooring. Getting blood out of carpet is a pain in the ass, usually resulting in having to rip it up and get new carpets. Dark had already put the body into a tarp and was finishing the floor. Once done, he decided to check in on Anti before disposing of the body.

Dark noticed the door had been left ajar, a sure sign that he was fine with Dark just coming in. Dark smiled as he entered the bathroom, finding Anti in the bath. Dark felt his dick harden again at the sight before him. A naked Anti sitting in a hot bubble bath. The bubbles, however, were red...tinted with the blood that had been washed from Anti's body.

Anti looked directly into Dark's scarlet eyes, running his forked tongue ever so seductively over his lips. Anti was alive, his body tingling with fresh blood in his veins. He slowly stood up from the bath, some of the bloody bubbles still clinging to his body before popping. Dark's eyes took in all of what stood before him, including Anti's hard throbbing dick.

Dark wanted so badly to fuck Anti right there, but he wanted to explore his lover. Dark grabbed a fluffy, navy blue towel as Anti exited the bath. He slowly dried Anti's skin, taking care to not harm the stitches on Anti's neck. They were still red and angry, but Dark could see they were healing already.

He leaned over, running the tip of his tongue ever so gently over the stitches, from one end to the other. Anti shivered, a small whimper escaped his lips. Dark smiled, glade to hear that Anti was indeed healing. He couldn't wait to hear his name being screamed by that voice, but knew he couldn't just yet. He would be happy with making Anti happy for the moment.

Anti ran his hands up Dark's arms, moving his head enough to find Dark's lips with his own. Their tongues exploring one another again. The joy and relief that they were still in this realm together evident with every kiss. Dark dropped the towel, one arm snaking around Anti's back, the other lifting Anti under his knees. He carried Anti to the bed, lying him down as gently as possible, so not to hurt him.

Dark crawled over Anti, kissing his lips again before working his way down. His lips grazing over Anti's neck, tongue trailing down to his nipples to tease and lick. Anti moaned, one hand on Dark's shoulder, nails digging in...the other reaching above the bed to grab the headboard. Dark nipped and teased before kissing the rest of his way down, his mouth quickly taking possession of Anti's dick. Anti gasped out Dark's name, still raspy but better than before. His hand taking hold of Dark's hair as his head bobbed.

Dark loved hearing his name on Anti's lips. He loved the way Anti squirmed beneath him. He reached down, undoing his own pants so he touch himself while he worked Anti's dick with his mouth. After a few moments, he could feel the warmth in his belly. He knew Anti was just as close by his breathing. Anti cried out in pleasure as he shot hot cum into Dark's throat. Dark swallowed every drop before sitting up on his knees and finishing off on Anti's stomach. It wasn't the same as cumming in him, but it was still his claim upon Anti.

After he finished, Dark collapsed beside Anti, pulling him close before they both fell asleep.

 


	22. Tomato soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That's a told you so, Dark” Mark though to himself with a smile on his face. He knew Anti didn't need blood. “Of course you two would find time to fuck, even when one of you is dying.” Mark thought to himself as he adjusting his still open jeans.

Mark woke up around noon to his stomach growling loudly. He slowly let his eyes adjust, realizing he was lying in bed, cuddling Jack's body close. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the scent that can only be described as Jack, pulling him even closer. Now, Mark isn't very religious, but he still found himself saying a silent prayer for Jack's recovery.

He disengaged from Jack's body, sitting up to look him over. The last thing he remembered was giving himself over to Dark because he had no idea how to fix Anti's stitches. Let alone in such a vulnerable place such as the neck. He was glad to see that Dark had been able to properly stitch up Anti/Jack, but also that the wounds looked like they were healing up quickly. Jack's body also had some color back...he didn't look like death anymore.

“ _That's a told you so, Dark”_ Mark though to himself with a smile on his face. He knew Anti didn't need blood. _“Of course you two would find time to fuck, even when one of you is dying.”_ Mark thought to himself as he adjusting his still open jeans.

Mark wondered if Jack would be hungry when he woke. Surely he was well enough that Anti didn't need to be in control anymore. Even if he isn't, eating could only help. He happily went downstairs to cook some lunch, hoping to get it done before Jack woke.

Mark would normally make chicken and dumplings when Jack isn't feeling well, but it took time to make. Instead, Mark decided to make something a little easier, tomato soup. It didn't require a lot and he wasn't sure if solid foods would still be too much, with the wounds and all. When Mark got the soup to a nice simmer, he realized Chica was outside.

“ _Dark must of let her out.”_ Mark thought to himself. He was glad for that at least, but she must be hungry.

Mark went to the back door, shivering as he was met with cold wind. Ireland was normally cool and wet, but winter made it worse. The sky was cloudy, but luckily it wasn't raining at the moment.

“Chica!” Mark called out. He looked around the back yard and deck, noticing a large tarp sitting at the far end. He didn't remember it being there before. Before he could wonder too much, Chica was running into the house, wet and muddy.

“Chicabica!” Mark exclaimed. He grabbed a towel he kept on the hook for when Chica went out, kneeling down to dry her off. “You need a bath.” He said as he dried her fur and petted her head.

Chica sat happily, sneaking a couple of kisses on Mark's face as she enjoyed the attention. When Mark was done she followed him closely as he filled her bowls with fresh food and water. He patted her head before leaving her to eat.

Mark was happily surprised to see Jack standing in front of the stove, stirring the soup. He didn't want to startle him, having been through a lot the past few days, so he cleared his throat loudly before speaking.

“Sean...?” Mark said gently, slowly closing the distance between them. He put his hand on Jack's back, softly.

The Irishman put the wooden spoon down before turning to face Mark. He slowly lifted his gaze to meet Marks. Mark was disappointed to see the toxic green eye of Anti when he finally met his gaze.

“Sorry, Markimoo. Jackaboy is gone, and he is never coming back.”

 


	23. Checked out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti took a drink of water, shrugging as he leaned against the counter. “Exactly what I said. He's gone. Jack checked out and isn't checking back in.” He tapped the side of his head with two of his fingertips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you are all still here. This chapter is a little longer than others but it was needed to explain everything.

Anti just stood there for a moment, watching the confusion spread over Mark's face. He got bored quickly, pushing past Mark to look in the fridge. The inner damage was much better, and this body required a drink.

“What the fuck do you mean, Jack's gone?” Mark finally spoke up, shaking his head in disbelief. His hands clinching into fist as the words Anti spoke set in.

Anti took a drink of water, shrugging as he leaned against the counter. “Exactly what I said. He's gone. Jack checked out and isn't checking back in.” He tapped the side of his head with two of his fingertips.

“No, he can't be gone. You fucking liar.” Mark started to panic. What if Anti wasn't lying? What if Jack had actually succeeded in killing himself. The confusion turned into pain and anger.

Anti watched closely as the information was really sinking into Mark. He smiled, shrugging again. That set Mark over the edge. Mark's fist quickly made contact with Anti's Jaw, sending him to the floor.

“GIVE ME SEAN BACK, NOW!” Mark yelled. He grabbed the collar of Anti's shirt, pulling him up a little.

Anti started laughing, looking up into Mark's eyes. He licked the blood off the corner of his lips. “Markimoo, I would if I could, but I can't.”

Mark tugging on his shirt collar again “What do you mean you can't?” His asked through gritted teeth.

“What part of Jack isn't coming back don't you understand? Come on I know you're not that stupid.” Anti replied loudly, pushing Mark away from him before standing up.

Mark started to pace, pulling at his hair. “No, He can't be gone.” He stopped suddenly and gestured towards Anti. “You couldn't be here if he was gone...could you?”

Anti sighed, moving back to the forgotten soup to stir it again before removing it from the heat so it wouldn't burn. He placed both hands on the counter on either side of the stove before answering.

“No, We can't survive without the host present.” Anti finally said.

Mark took a deep breath of relief. “Then he is still in there. You did lie.” Mark stumbled back against the kitchen sink, his chest feeling lighter.

“No, I didn't lie. His soul is present but he isn't.” Anti got him a bowl out of the cabinet, along with one for Mark. He filled them before setting them on the table with spoons.

Anti sat at his place and gestured for Mark to join him. Mark was even more confused than before. He went to argue but a mental shove from Dark told him that Anti would be more willing to talk if Mark complied. Mark joined Anti at the table, reluctantly eating.

Once finished, Anti sat there for a moment as if contemplating. He put both hands together, resting his chin against them before he spoke. “Jack slit his own throat because I killed his brother.”

“I figured that much out myself.” Mark grumbled, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

Anti gave a slight nod. “I told him that I did it to protect him and you...but he knew that wasn't true.” Anti adjusted as well, relaxing in his chair with a smile on his face. “I quite got bored with the leash you two have kept on me and he was the perfect toy to take that frustration out on.”

“You son of a bitch.” Mark slammed his hands on the table, standing up.

Anti put up a hand to stop him “If you want to know whats going on, I suggest you sit. Otherwise, I just won't tell you.”

Mark hated Anti at the moment, but finding out whats going on was more important than beating the shit out of Anti, for now. He sat back down, arms going back over his chest. “Fine.”

“Well, of course, in his anguish...he slit his throat while you were away. Was awfully neglectful of you to leave someone alone who is in obvious despair.” Anti taunted. Mark clinched his fist but refused to let himself be goaded into hitting Anti before he found out the truth.

Anti was impressed so he continued. “I only had a millisecond to take over. I poured all my energy into slowing the flow of blood while keeping his body alive. I got the sewing kit and did what I could, I was lucky you found us when you did.”

“I know all this...” Mark was growing impatient.

“Aye, but what you don't know is what happened when Dark took over.” Anti leaned forward, one elbow on the table. His accent growing thicker, and his green eye glowing brighter. “You see, Dark was right, I needed blood. I can honestly say that I would not have been able to keep Jack alive much longer without it. So Dark found me a suitable person to feed from and here we are.”

Anti stood up, arms outstretched to be dramatic. He always was one for dramatics. Mark stiffened at the news that Dark had killed someone in his house. He hadn't seen any signs of a person...the fucking tarp on the back deck.

“Fuck!” Mark placed his elbows on the table, resting his forehead on his palms. He sighed, “But, if he hadn't of killed for you, Sean would have died...” Mark was speaking more to himself than Anti at this point...trying to make himself be okay with it all.

“Yes,” Anti replied. “Keeping a body alive when it is so mortally injured is nearly impossible. A lesser demon would not have done what I did. Jack would be dead and I would be in the demon realm, otherwise.”

“What about Sean?” Mark was pleading at this point. He just wanted to know where Jack was...why he wasn't coming back.

“He isn't coming back because he doesn't want to. When he took his life, or tried too, I had to expend some of my energy to keep his soul bound to his body. Now he is silent...” Anti responded, moving to where Mark was still sitting. He sat on the table, placing a hand on Mark's shoulder. “Think of it like a person in the ICU. His soul is here, but he is in a comatose state. If I wasn't here...and he somehow had of survived...he would be pretty much a vegetable.”

 


	24. Alone

“ _Where...Where am I?”_ Jack slowly pushed himself up from where he was lying. He assumed it was a floor, even though he couldn't really or feel one under him. He tried to let his eyes adjust to the darkness, but couldn't seem to be able too. He turned his head from left to right trying to get a sense of where he could be, but was only met with a heavy shroud of black.

Jack tried to take a deep breath, panicking when he couldn't. He grabbed at his chest, he was suffocating. No. Not suffocating, just not breathing. There was no oxygen here. He felt his chest under his palm, there was no heartbeat. No heartbeat, no need for air.

“ _I did it.”_ Jack started to calm down. _“I'm...dead.”_

Death wasn't like what he imagined. He thought there would be a bright warm light. The sound of angels singing as he went into it. He wasn't extremely religious, probably should have spent more time in the church, if he was being honest with himself now. He always thought if you were a good person, then you would end up in a good place in death.

He stood up. At least he thinks he is standing. His body tingled all over. It felt light and heavy at the same time. He couldn't tell the difference between up and down, unsure if he was standing or floating. The darkness was extremely heavy on him, felt like it was crushing him, even though he knew it wasn't.

“ _Anti?”_ Jack thought to himself. He smiled when he was welcomed with silence. He couldn't feel a single remaining shred of Anti inside of him. He had succeeded in what he wanted, no more Anti.

Jack opened his mouth, hands up in the air in triumph as he went to yell “NO MORE ANTI!” but he couldn't. No sound left his mouth. He tried again, hands slowly sinking back to his sides. Panic set in again as he tried to just scream with all his might.

He collapsed to his knees, he would cry if he could. _“Right...no air in my lungs, no ability speak.”_ Jack sighed...or he would of if he could. _“I'm stuck in my own head even more now. Well...I guess I'm not even in my own head anymore.”_

“ _Maybe this is my punishment for suicide. It is a sin, after all. Then again so is murder I guess.”_ Jack should have guessed he wouldn't end up in heaven, or whatever, but he was surprised. He thought bad people went to a place of eternal hell fire. Then again, maybe this was purgatory...a place for him to go over all his sins till it could be decided where he is supposed to be.

He decided to lie on the floor, again he thinks it's the floor and that he is lying down. Things felt weird here. The crushing blackness, the not breathing but being aware...it all felt a combination of frightening and calming. He closed his eye, he thinks...not much difference from the blackness around him already. He enjoyed being alone for once. No Anti bothering him. No constant worry. Just him...alone.

Time passed. Whether it had been a few seconds or a few years, Jack didn't know. It was frustrating to not know. He could really use some coffee right now. He thought about how Mark would probably of made him coffee when he got home from getting groceries. Mark probably would have wanted to make dinner before coming upstairs to get him, wanting to make sure everything was perfect for Jack.

“ _Fuck!”_ Jack sat up quickly, the realization of what he had done hitting him hard. _“Mark...”_

 


	25. worthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He...left...me.” The meaning behind Jack's actions sinking in slowly. Jack had deliberately made a choice to leave Mark. Mark wasn't a good enough reason to stay alive and fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to get darker as we go along. I will probably update my tags because of it but yeah. Just a heads up.

Anti had left Mark alone to deal with the cold, stiff body on the back deck. He couldn't care less if the body stayed there, if he was being honest with himself. He was free. It had been centuries since he had full control over a body, and he was going to enjoy it.

Mark didn't even bother to ask Anti where is was sauntering off too as he left the dinning room. He sat at the table, face buried in his hands as he wept. Jack was gone. Jack wasn't coming back. Jack left him...

“ _He...left...me.”_ The meaning behind Jack's actions sinking in slowly. Jack had deliberately made a choice to leave Mark. Mark wasn't a good enough reason to stay alive and fight.

“ARGH!” Mark screamed in frustration as he stood up, quickly flipping the table. The sound of breaking glass and splitting wood filling the room. Mark grabbed his chair and threw it into the wall, shards of wood flying into the air.

Mark was about to put his hand through the wall when a soft whimper caught his attention. He paused, fist still drawn back as he looked over to see Chica cowering in a nearby corner. She was refusing to put one paw on the ground, blood dripping from it.

Mark wanted to rush over to her, but knew better so he wouldn't scare her. He approached her slowly, speaking softly. “Hey, girl. Are you hurt?”

Chica half attempted to wag her tail, letting Mark know that she was calming down. He stooped down to her level, making sure to pet her to let her know it was ok. She let him look at her paw, noticing she had some shards of glass in it. He realized she probably heard him yelling and came to see what was wrong.

“I'm so sorry, girl.” Mark felt bad. First, he lost Jack because he didn't insist on staying around the other day. Now, Chica was hurt because of his temper. “Fuck me.” Mark exclaimed to himself.

Chica tilted her head at his words, trying to understand. Mark sighed, lifting her up in his arms. “Come on, girl. Lets go get you cleaned up.”

He took her to the guest bathroom that was nearby, placing her on the bathroom rug. It was red so it didn't matter if she got blood on it. He grabbed the med kit, removing the shards of glass and wrapping her paw after applying some disinfectant. He rubbed her head again, apologizing for about the hundredth time by this point.

After he made sure to get her laid down on her bed in the living room, he collapsed on the couch. He rain his hands over his eyes and through his hair, sighing loudly. He felt like the whole world was collapsing around him. He felt worthless, like he couldn't do anything right.

“ **You are worthless. I've been telling you that for years.”** Dark whispered in his head. It wasn't a taunt, just a fact. **“You're dad died because of you. You weren't enough of a reason for him to keep fighting to live. Jack left you, he didn't even care enough to tell you goodbye. You mean nothing.”**

Mark didn't even argue, because he knew it was true. He wrapped a blanket around himself, curling up into a ball as he let the himself sink into the blackness.

 


	26. shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti sat down. “I enjoy being pretty.”

Dark had long ago gotten rid of the body. He had managed to find a good place to bury the girl way out in the wood, not even on their property line. Oddly enough, he discovered someone else had been using the same spot for dumping their own victims so if the girl was found, someone else would get the blame.

He had gotten a shower, because digging up a grave is dirty work, and was now lounging on the bed. Chica was curled up on the bed with him, letting him pet her fur while he did some things on social media. He had acted as Mark, letting fans know of Jack's family tragity, explaining that they both would be uploading soon...needing to take care of familial things. He also Jack's family know they were okay, the Jack was just needing some time and that's why he wasn't answering text.

He finally sighed, grumbling “Social media has made taking over someone's life so much more tedious. Don't you think, Chica?” He gave her a side glance, ruffling her fur playfully. He couldn't help but smile at how her tail wagged happily at being acknowledged.

“Let me take a look at the paw.” Dark sat up, taking her paw gently and unwrapping it. The cut wasn't too deep, but he could tell it was extremely hard for her to walk on. “This may hurt for a moment.”

Dark took a knife he always kept on himself when he was in control, making a small cut in his palm. He placed his hand on the pad of her paw, letting his blood go into the wound. He chanted softly, his body going into a blue and red static, the whites of his eyes going black. Chica whimpered, but didn't try to pull away. After a few moments, the static cleared along with his eyes.

“There you go.” Dark removed his hand and looked at her paw, happy with the results. The cuts in her paw were completely gone, no sign she was ever hurt. “Much better, isn't it?” Dark chuckled when Chica jumped off the bed happily, turning into a circle to show her joy.

“Careful now. You wouldn't want anyone to know the big bad wolf has a soft spot.” Anti's voice cut through Dark's laughter. Dark looked up at the door to the bed, noting the shopping bags in Anti's hands.

“Where have you been?” He growled, embarrassed that Anti had seen him being compassionate. Anti wasn't the type to put up with weakness, even something as simple of compassion for an animal.

“Shopping, obviously.” Anti smirked. He dropped the bags onto the bed beside Dark, gesturing for him to take a look.

Dark carefully peaked into the bags, expecting sex toys, weapons...hell even torture devices. He was surprised as hell to find he was completely incorrect in his assumptions. “What the hell?” Dark pulled out a silvery, shiny scarf out of one bag, followed by a...dress. More clothes...dresses, shoes, panties...what the hell was going on? He even found one bag full of makeup.

“I have some suits being tailored as well. I'm tired of this beautiful body not being dressed properly.” Anti said matter of factly.

“When the hell did you start cross dressing?” Dark asked, in complete shock by Anti's actions.

“It's not cross dressing when you don't have a sex. You know we are neither male nor female.” Anti snapped at Dark.

“Well, you're right. However, you are in a males body and Jack isn't one to cross dress.” Dark countered.

Anti sat down. “I enjoy being pretty.” Anti said softly, looking down. Dark was surprised by this sudden confession, but didn't dare say a word in case Anti decided to kill him for acknowledging it. “The last time I fully enjoyed being in this world...Had the most control was when I was Elizabeth Bathory.”

“I remember her. The woman who was killing maidens and bathing in their blood for youth.” Dark was in a different part of the world at that time. He didn't even know Anti had been the demon behind that one.

“Yes. She loved the idea of immortality and gave me all the blood I could ever want. Along with jewels and beautiful gowns and amazing food. I loved it. It was the most fun I had, besides the Crusades of course.” Anti laid back on the bed, one arm going over his eyes.

“Of course. Everyone had fun during the Crusades.” Dark laughed at the memory. “The pope wanted so badly for that to be God speaking to him. I don't know of many demons who didn't partake in that.”

“Balthazar did an amazing job setting that up for everyone. Of course it helps that the Pope was already a corrupt soul.” Anti sighed fondly. “But yes...I like being pretty. And if you have a problem of want to even try to use it against me I will rip that fucking heart out of your chest.” Anti didn't even bother looking at Dark, knowing the threat would be enough.

Dark's eyes softened, knowing Anti opening up to him like that was a big leap for him. He didn't respond, just grunted, lying back down and turning back to his phone.

 


	27. Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti nodded, licking his kiss swollen lips. “We have an appointment to get to. Can't cancel it.”

Dark couldn't lie, he looked damn good in a suit. He admired himself in the mirror, watching his own muscles shift beneath the fabric. Suddenly, Anti appeared behind him, a knife placed to his throat. The cool metal threatening to mar his warm skin. He shuddered as Anti's forked tongue teased along his ear.

“You look good enough to kill.” Anti purred in his ear, pressing the knife ever so slightly against Dark. His other hand reached around to grasp Dark's hardening dick through his trousers, grinding his own dick against Dark's ass.

Dark let out a groan, tilting his head back to give Anti better access to his neck. If he had to die, he would love for it to be at the hands of Anti. The thought of Anti drinking him dry made him even hotter under the blade.

Just as he was getting lost in his thoughts of pleasure, Anti pulled away, smirking. “You are too easy.”

“Tease.” Dark grabbed Anti quickly by the wrist and throat, slamming the man into the wall. He grinded their bodies together as he took possession on Anti's lips. He hear the knife drop to the floor and allowed Anti to wrap his arm's around him, pulling him even closer.

Dark finally let himself break the kiss, resting his forehead against Anti's as he struggled to calm down. “You said we have somewhere to be?” Dark was really hoping it wasn't important so he could take Anti right there and now.

Anti nodded, licking his kiss swollen lips. “We have an appointment to get to. Can't cancel it.”

Anti slid his body from between the wall and Dark, adjusting his own suit and hair. Dark slammed his fist against the wall in frustration, adjusting his dick so it wouldn't be so painful.

“Are you going to tell me what is going on?” Dark asked, following Anti out of the room towards the car. “I mean I am the one driving after all.”

“No, I don't want Mark trying to interfere with my plans.” Anti said, shutting down room for argument. Dark was even more confused than before.

“Mark is in a deep dark hole of despair. He doesn't even care about what's going on, as long as Jack is gone.” Dark reassured, getting into the drivers seat. He paused and looked at Anti, waiting for a response. When he didn't get one he rubbed his eyes in frustration. “Will you at least tell me where the fuck I'm supposed to be taking you?”

Anti didn't say anything still. He just reached over, typing an address into the gps. Dark looked at it for a moment, not recognizing the address but nodded. Anti wouldn't tell him till he saw it fit for Dark to know anything. He pulled the car out of their drive, heading towards the city.

 


	28. Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark had broken down...taking a razor blade to his arms.

Mark sat in his space inside his head. It was set up like his bedroom, him curled up in the dim light on his bed with a blanket. Dark used to torment him, locking him in a room with chains...telling him everything that was wrong about him. Since the merge, Dark didn't normally mess with him anymore.

Dark reinforcing his thoughts about Jack's suicide attempt was just too much. He figured that it must be true if Dark felt the need to say something after all this time living in “harmony” with each other. He hadn't directly retreated into his own mind, choosing to self harm instead. He had drank a couple of Jack's beers that were still in the fridge. While drinking, Mark had broken down...taking a razor blade to his arms.

Mark had hissed, a mix of pain and pleasure as the red cuts covered his left arm. He had never told anyone about his cutting, not even Jack. He never cut deep enough to scar, but enough to help him through the dark whispers in his mind. Dark had urged him on, telling him to cut deeper...like he used to. Mark had seriously considered it, thinking about joining Jack in the abyss. Just giving up and letting Dark and Anti have their way, but Mark's phone went off, catching his attention.

Mark looked at the notification that had popped up on his phone. Normally, he would ignore it, but he found he couldn't this time. He unlocked his phone, reading the message that was on twitter.

~Your vids helped me find the strength to get help and stop cutting. I struggle but thank you for what you do. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you.~

Mark felt warm tears streaming down his face, reading the message again and again.

“ **You are such a cry baby. Just do it already, nobody really loves you.”** Dark urged on **“The man who said he loved you couldn't even stand to be around you. He had to fucking kill himself just to get away from you.”**

“ _No, my fan's love me. Jack may have given up on me and on himself, but I won't.”_ Mark replied, putting his phone in his pocket and tossing the razor blade in the trash. He noticed the cuts were already starting to heal, Dark just under the surface.

Mark looked up into the mirror, seeing his eyes starting to turn scarlet. “I may not be worth much, but I won't let you have my body completely.”

After that, Dark took complete control. Mark didn't mind too much, he knew Dark, for whatever reason, couldn't kill him. He knew it had to be by his own hand for Dark to be able to take over completely, or Anti and Dark would have taken over a long time ago.

Mark had retreated to his safe space in his head. He needed the rest. He needed to regroup so he could figure out how to get Jack back. This way, he and Dark weren't sharing thoughts, so he could plan without Dark knowing. It was risky, especially with Dark and Anti both free, but he had to. Anti said Jack was still in there somewhere, and he would brave the demon realm if he had to to bring Jack back.

 


	29. Nikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack prays, Anti plays

Jack ran in every direction in the darkness. Or, maybe, he hadn't run anywhere at all. He couldn't fucking tell in this black abiss. He had to get to Mark, had to tell him that he was sorry. That he wasn't thinking. That he was an idiot!

He remembers seeing all that blood, if only for a moment. Poor Mark. Walking into that. What about his mother? Oh his poor mother, losing two son's in less that 24 hours. Fuck, how could Jack be so selfish. Only Mark would know why he did it. Only Mark would understand.

“ _FUCK!”_ Jack hit his knees. He had to get back. If there was a God, he had to let Jack send a message to Mark, at least. _“Please...I just want to tell Mark I love him...just one last time”_ He prayed, looking up into the blackness.

A sudden noise in the darkness caught Jack by surprise. A loud noise, like a spotlight being turned on came from behind him. Jack slowly turned to look, jumping to his feet when he saw it. A door, surrounded by light. It was the same door that was in on the front of his and Mark's house.

“ _God heard me.”_ Jack took an unsure step forward, his hand outstretched. Afraid at any second the door could disappear. When his hand touched the cool, solid metal of the handle, Jack's body felt lighter than ever before. _“Thank you. Oh my God, Thank you.”_

Jack turned the handle only to find it locked.

 

The meeting had gone well, even better than Anti could have hoped considering he scheduled it last second. The agent was very proficient in finding someone so quickly for Anti. She was young. Already had a child and needed the money to take care of her child. Single, which was definitely preferred. She had beautiful caramel skin, golden eyes, and beautiful naturally curly hair.

Anti could tell she was nervous, letting the agent do the majority of the talking. Anti spoke business with the agent, letting Dark use his charm on the girl. She had seen their stuff before and agreed to sign the confidentiality clause, keeping her from discussing who she was being a surrogate for. If she spoke up, the voided their contract and had to pay all of the funds they give her back. Anti even agreed to put her up in an apartment in a better part of town, as long as she took care of his child.

“Mr. McLoughlin. Mr. Fischbach. Miss. Newton. I believe I am done here, now that you have all signed the paperwork.” Mrs. Augustine, the agent for the surrogate agency said as she packed up the paperwork into her back. “Mr. McLoughlin and Miss. Newton will go with the nurse here and finish up. We should know in a couple of weeks if Miss Newton is pregnant and then we go from there.”

“Oh, don't worry. I bet we will be fine.” Anti flashed his most charming smile, standing up. He offered his hand out to the 18 year old girl who would soon be carrying his child. “May I call you Nikki from now on?”

Nikki nodded, taking Anti's hand. She was impressed with how polite Jack and Mark were in real life. She never thought she would have the privilege of meeting them, let alone providing them with a child of their own.

It didn't take long. Anti and Dark had waited at the doctor's office to make sure the procedure was done and Nikki was ok. As they headed home, Dark couldn't help but notice the very satisfied grin Anti wore.

 


	30. Five months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti cradled his broken arm from the floor, not showing any sign of pain. He loved when Dark got jealous. The sex was always better. He couldn't help but get even more turned on as he watched Dark snap the girls neck, her lifeless body hitting the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologize for lack of updates. It was my daughter's 4th birthday so I was busy with that. It was a great time and she was very happy. Also, I bought a house. Yay. It's awesome to be rebuilding my life after my divorce.
> 
> that being said *WARNING* DRUGS USE IN THIS CHAPTER.

Five months. Jack had been gone for five months. Mark and Dark took turns dealing with Anti, both finding him to be more unbearable than usual. Mark had been furious when he found out that Anti had gotten a girl pregnant. He didn't know how to handle the situation, seeing as how Anti had already told their fan base that they had a child on the way.

“What the fuck do you mean “we” are having a baby?” Mark had asked in disbelief when he had finally taken back over after a couple of weeks inside his own head. Dark had been vigilant on keeping him from coming out before he knew for sure if a baby was indeed on the way. At the time, Mark didn't mind, making his own plans, but damn it, this put a wrench in his plans.

Anti took a long drag from his blunt, holding it for a few seconds before letting it out. “Exactly what I said. I decided a surrogate would be a better choice over adoption. Having a half demon roaming the world if always fun.”

Mark ran a hand through his hair, gripping it at the roots to keep himself from punching that smug face. “Half demon? You can fucking make a half demon?” Even though he had a demon of his own in his body for years, he was constantly learning new things. Anti always seemed more open about their world than Dark was.

“Only when a demon is in full control of a body. I'm still flesh and blood, but without Jack around, I don't have as much humanity to get in my way.” Anti took another hit, before making an offer to Mark. Mark declined, letting the information sink in.

“We have to break the contract. We can't bring a half demon into the world.” Mark said bluntly, making it clear he wasn't going to go along with this.

“But our fans are so happy for us, Markimoo.” Anti smiled, putting out his blunt and taking a drink of his scotch.

“Fuck!” Anti smirked even more hearing Mark's reaction. He knew that was a check mate. He wouldn't do anything to upset his fans, even if it meant pretending Jack was alive and that he wasn't bringing a demon baby into the world.

Anti stood up from the chair on the patio, removing his clothes. “What are you doing, Anti?” Mark asked.

“Going for an evening swim.” Anti stood before Mark, completely naked. “Want to join me? It's been a while since you've stretched your muscles.” Anti approached Mark, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck, pressing against him.

Mark stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He kept his expression neutral. “I'm not interested, Anti.”

“Of course you are.” Anti pressed his lips to Mark's. His teeth nipping at Mark's bottom lip. Mark didn't move at first, not returning the kiss but not pushing Anti away either. He missed the taste of Jack. He missed the way they made love. Jack was gone now...but Anti was here.

Mark's arms slowly dropped from his chest, grabbing onto Anti's waist. He slowly moaned as he gave into Anti, allowing Anti to undress him and pull him into the pool.

Now it had been five months later. Mark always felt bad when he gave into Anti's temptations, but he also knew if he wanted to get Jack back, he needed to keep Anti happy. Dark enjoyed his times with Anti, when Mark couldn't handle it, but even he couldn't deal with how careless Anti was getting over time.

Mark had just finished recording when he heard the moaning coming from the bedroom. Mark groaned, not wanting to deal with it today. Dark took over immediately, nostrils flaring. Dark was extremely possessive of Anti, and he was getting tired of this shit. He didn't even waste time, breaking the door open.

Anti was lying on the bed with a drugged out girl on top of him. Heroin sitting on the bedside table. The girl was so drugged out that she didn't even notice that Anti had cut into her a few times, lapping at her blood.

“Hey, Darky.” Anti called from the bed, his nails digging into the girls hips. She hissed at the pain, but didn't do anything to stop him as more blood was spilled from her.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing Anti?” Dark growled, hands balled into fist at his sides.

“This...is...fuck...” Anti said, eyes rolling in the back of his head as he was getting closer. “This is Catrina, or something like that.” Anti started picking up the pace. “Want a round with her? She is so good at what she does.”

Dark walked over, grabbing the girl by the hair. He pulled the Catrina off of Anti, tossing her to the floor.

“Hey!” She cried out, trying to get up but too high to do so.

“Shut it!” Dark growled at her, his eyes glowing red. She whimpered, moving towards the wall. Dark turned his attention back at Anti.

“That wasn't very nice.” Anti hummed, his hand lazily stroking his own cock. “You going to finish me off since you are being such a dick?”

Dark grabbed Anti's hand, pulling him off the bed. He twisted Anti's arm behind his back, putting him to the floor before snapping his arm.

“YOU ARE MINE!” Dark yelled at Anti, enjoying the sound of bones snapping filling the room. Catrina cried out from the wall, trying to scramble out of the room. Dark let go of Anti as he grabbed the girl. She kicked and screamed as Dark wrapped his arm around her waist, picking her up.

Anti cradled his broken arm from the floor, not showing any sign of pain. He loved when Dark got jealous. The sex was always better. He couldn't help but get even more turned on as he watched Dark snap the girls neck, her lifeless body hitting the ground.

Dark grabbed Anti by the throat, pulling him up from the floor. He watched as Anti's eyes rolled in the back of his head from lack of oxygen. His broken arm falling to his side, twisted at an awkward angle. Pretty soon, Dark was buried deep inside of Anti, both of them crying out as they reached orgasm.

 


	31. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sean...Sean...” His voice was soft, but so full love and need. “Please come back to me. Please wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter tugged at my heart. I now have "Wake me up" by evanescence in my head.

“ _Sean....Sean...”_ Mark's voice rang through the darkness. Jack's heart would have stood still if he still had a heartbeat.

Wait...he did feel his heart beat. If only once, but he felt it. It thumped hard against his chest. He felt the pain from it, along with the sensation of electricity surging through him. His whole body tingled like he had been shocked. Jack listened hard in the darkness, hoping to hear more of Mark's voice.

He thought at first that he had imagined it. That is was just the darkness taunting him, like that door. That mother fucking door that just sat there, locked. He had long given up trying to force it open. He would love to pick the lock, but he didn't have anything to do it with.

After a time...God only knows how long...he started to hear Mark's voice more.

“ _Sean...Sean...”_ His voice was soft, but so full love and need. _“Please come back to me. Please wake up.”_

Wake up? Jack was dead...not asleep. Jack listened to Mark plead for a little more for him to wake up, before his voice disappeared again. Jack felt something wet, he managed to shed tears...his heart ached for Mark. He felt so ashamed for leaving Mark behind like that. Over time, the words came more and more...Mark's voice even clearer than before. Jack started to feel as if Mark was there, his warmth wrapping around Jack with so much love.

Jack thought about the words Mark spoke. “Wake up.” Mark had said. Jack started to wonder if maybe he wasn't dead. Maybe he hadn't succeeded in his suicide.

Jack remembered visiting a kid in the hospital with Mark one time. The kid had slipped into a coma, but he had been a fan. His family had requested Mark and Jack visit. The doctor told them that it's still not clear what goes on inside a person's head with comatose, but that some patients have come out with proof that they could hear everything around them. Mark and Jack spent hours just talking to the little boy and his family. They told him that when he woke up, they would take him to Disney. They intended to keep that promise too.

Maybe Jack was just like that little boy. Maybe he was lying in a hospital bed, connected to tubes and monitors. Maybe Mark sat by his side every day begging him to wake up. If he wasn't dead, he was determined to get back, and when he did, he would never leave Mark again.

Jack heard another noise in the darkness, the sound of a light turning on again. He looked up from where he sat, spotting a box sitting on a pedestal.

Mark had issues sleeping next to Anti most nights. He thought about the fact that Jack was in there somewhere, just unaware that he was. When he spent a couple of weeks inside his own head, he had remembered visiting a coma patient with Jack. Learning from the doctor that, sometimes, people in a coma can hear everything around them.

He would cuddle next to Anti's cold body, pulling his close...inhaling his scent. It wasn't Jack's scent, it was all Anti, but Mark didn't care. He would whisper into Anti's ear, hoping not to wake him as he begged and pleaded for Jack to wake up. He didn't know if it would work, but he did this almost every night, praying that it would.

 


	32. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “DARK! DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU NEED TO.” Mark screamed in his head. Dark smiled, shoving Dark into a deep dark hole in his mind. It was temporary, but it would be just enough to help them survive.

Anti watched Mark slumped over in his chair. He had spent the day recording and editing. Yeah, Mark had editors who could do it for him, but Anti knew he had done it on his own to avoid Anti. Dark had been avoiding him a bit too since they got into a fight.

Now, most fights between a couple involve yelling, maybe some name calling along with other hurtful things said. Fights between demons were a lot worse. Dark had come in yelling about the high number of missing persons and bodies being found.

“You can't fucking leave bodies torn apart on the street. We've worked too hard to get this far and you're being careless.” Dark yelled, grabbing Anti's wrist...his grasp grinding the bones inside.

Anti didn't even flinch. Normally, Dark would enjoy that, but at the moment he found it highly annoying. Anti just stood there with a smile on his face. He had shaved the beard away, replacing it with makeup. Anti's lips were painted a dark red. He wore a form fitting black dress with red heels. Dark had been surprised by this confession when Anti had originally confessed his desire to dress this way, but he found it sexy as hell. If he wasn't so angry at Anti, he's fuck Anti right then and there.

Anti loved seeing Dark all worked up, a mixture of rage and sex. He defined muscles moving under his tight black shirt. His cock pressing hard against his jeans.

“Darky...how about you stop worrying about how many people I kill, and come join me?” Anti pressed against Dark, running his free hand over Dark's bulge. “You owe me anyway from when you broke my arm.”

Dark growled at Anti, pushing him away. Anti stumbled back a few feet, rubbing his wrist that Dark had let free. Dark was glad to see Anti's smile disappear as it sank in that Dark wasn't going to be seduced.

“It's that stupid Mark making you paranoid.” Anti gave up his facade. His voice going as cold as his heart.

“Mark's concerned, yes. However, this is all me talking. You are going to get us caught.” Dark could see the signs that Anti was slipping from his human form. He widened his stance, taking a defensive stance. “If you don't stop, it's going to end up just like Bathory. You are going to fuck up and end up back in the demon realm.”

Anti hated the demon realm. There was nobody there to play with. Torturing other demons was boring because they liked it. He also had to wait so long before he could gather enough energy to take over another body, that is if he can find someone suitable.

“I've had years of Jack telling me what what to do, I'm not going to let you dictate how much fun I can have, Dark.” Anti's form was shifting. His body becoming longer. Skin stretching against his body. His teeth getting sharper. He looked a lot like the Wendigo from Until Dawn.

“Anti...If you don't stop...” Dark's form started to waver, black and red static around him. The whites of his eyes had gone black, the red in them glowing. Spark were coming off of him like lightning. “I will stop you.”

Anti lunged at Dark, slamming him through the wall of the bedroom. He dug his teeth into Dark's shoulder, sinking claws into Dark's sides. Blood splattered onto the walls of the hallway. Dark ripped cried out, grabbing Anti's wrist, his grip only managing to fracture some bones. Dark cursed the face that he wasn't able to fully able to access his Demonic abilities. He knew if he didn't do something quick, Anti would kill him at this rate. He felt Anti's claws dig even further into Dark's sides, crushing Dark's ribs. He was draining the blood from Dark, drinking in his essence.

“ _DARK! DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU NEED TO.”_ Mark screamed in his head. Dark smiled, shoving Dark into a deep dark hole in his mind. It was temporary, but it would be just enough to help them survive.

Dark's form was completely static now, his body shifting just enough to no longer be solid. Anti fell through him, hitting the wall and floor. Before Anti could recover from his confusion,

Dark's new form had wrapped around Anti, squeezing him till his bones started to break. Anti cried out as he felt his chest start to collapse. His arms crushed where he can't use them. Dark started to lose his ability to keep this form, so he moved behind Anti, solidifying.

Dark reached around, grabbing Anti's lower and upper jaw. “This ends now.” He pulled as hard as he could, using the last bit of energy he could to break Anti's jaw completely before passing out on the floor.

It had taken a few days for Anti to fully recover from his fight with Dark. A couple of weeks for Dark/Mark to recover. During that time, they had avoided each other. Anti wanted nothing more than to rip Dark to pieces, but couldn't for some reason. He kept telling himself it was because Dark was still useful.

Dark had taken over once, much to Mark's dislike, to hunt. He needed to kill at least one person to be able to fully recover from the fight. Mark hated it, but he knew he had no choice if he wanted to live. He needed to be alive to be able to bring Jack back and end Anti's terror.

Now, Anti was tired of this little game. Mark and him needed to have a little talk.

 


	33. Truth about Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, I take the blood. Dark is much worse...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...I'm so sorry for such a long delay. We bought a house and have been doing repairs and getting it ready to move in. Finally was in the process of moving in and there was a drive by shooting. My dad was hit in the leg so we have been dealing with that recently (shooting happened saturday at 1 am). It's been a really hard road lately but I wanted to get back to you all. Thank you for sticking with me.

Mark woke up slowly. His mouth was unusually dry. He tried to sit up, feeling hazy, but his body was too heavy.

“ _Great,”_ Mark thought to himself, giving up after a moment. _“Anti drugged me...”_

Mark blinked a few times, trying to clear his head enough so the world wasn't a twisted blur. Last thing he remembered was editing his videos. He must of either jumped Mark or Mark passed out. He had a habit of overdoing it, especially to avoid Anti. It had been hard because he would have to force himself into bed just so he could continue to try to contact Jack. It's going on 6 months now, with no signs of Jack coming through.

As Mark was becoming a bit more aware of the world, he was able to distinguish that he was in bed, looking up at the ceiling. His bed felt comfy, he wanted to let his heavy eyes rest some more but he knew he couldn't. He started to get that feeling that he was being watched. He didn't even bother looking to the side, knowing who it was.

“Anti.” Mark managed to get out, even with his mouth feeling like a desert.

Anti watched Mark from across the room. He was leaning against the wall in as short black dress and heels. Mark could smell a cigarette, making him gag. He hated smoking...hated it even more when he would regain control and taste it on his own breath because of Dark. Mark heard the heels against the floor as Anti approached him. Saw the smoke dance over his head as Anti exhaled after taking a long drag.

Anti crawled onto the bed, pulling up the short dress even more as he straddled Mark's hips. He took another drag of cigarette, leaning over Mark. Before Mark could say anything, Anti connected their lips, exhaling the smoke into Mark's mouth. Mark coughed and gagged, trying to push Anti away with heavy arms. Anti leaned back up, laughing. He waited till Mark stopped flailing before speaking.

“Markimoo, I know what you have been doing.” Anti said. He watched the look of confusion on Mark's face turn to fear. “Yes, I heard you whispering in my ear. Pleading...” Anti placed the cigarette against Mark's chest, snuffing it out. Mark cried out in pain as he felt his flesh burn. Anti tossed the butt to the floor.

“Fuck you, Anti.” Mark said through gritted teeth.

“You know...” Anti placed both hands on Mark's chest, moving his hips slowly. “You say that so often, but you rarely carry through with it.” Realizing that he was naked, Mark felt Anti's hardness rubbing against his own dick. He was soft but could feel his body reacting, slowly, against his will.

“What do you want, Anti?” Mark asked, trying to keep his mind off the small waves of pleasure as Anti rubbed against him.

“All work and no play makes Markimoo a dull boy.” Anti teased, continuing to move slowly. “You see, it's been about 6 months now. Why can't you just accept that Jackaboy isn't coming back?”

Mark gripped at the sheets, biting his lip. “You don't give up on those you love. But you wouldn't understand that. You don't know how to love.”

Anti laughed at that. “I love. I love blood. I love being alive in this world. I love making you crumble beneath me.”

“All you know if the high from killing. You kill for no reason. You don't need it to survive. You only do it because you can.” Mark sighed between strained moans. “It's exactly why Jack tried to leave this world, to stop you.”

Anti's eyes lit up, glowing toxic green. He moved his hips more violently, making Mark's breathing become labored. “You think Dark is any different. If it wasn't for you holding him back, he and I would rule this world.”

“Dark...doesn't need blood to survive.” Mark moaned, his hands moving to Anti's hips unwillingly.

“No, I take the blood. Dark is much worse...” Anti shifted, pulling his panties to the side as he lowered himself onto Mark's throbbing dick. “When I kill someone, their souls move on.” Anti started riding Mark, their breaths becoming labored as both were getting closer.

“What...about...Dark...” Mark felt himself getting closer to orgasm. He hated how much Anti could make him react.

Anti rode Mark even faster...their bodies colliding. The sounds filling the room. Eventually they both cried out, Anti cumming in his panties and Mark filling his tight hole.

“Dark eats their souls.” Anti whispered in Mark's ear before Mark gave into his exhaustion and passed out beneath him.

 


	34. Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then how do we stop Anti?” Mark asked
> 
> “By helping you get Jack back.”

“ _You son of bitch!”_ Mark growled at Dark.

They were both inside Mark's head, sitting in a room that Dark created. Dark was walking around a room that looked like a dungeon. The same room Dark had tortured Mark in over and over since his was a teenager. Mark was chained to a metal chair in the center of said room, probably an effect from the drugs more so than Dark.

“ **Not a very polite thing to call your mother.”** Dark responded, gaining him an eye roll from Mark.

Mark struggled against his chains, never looking away from Dark. _“Why didn't you tell me what happens to the people you kill?”_

“ **Would it have made a difference?”** Dark moved towards Mark, kneeling down in front of him so he could look directly into his eyes. **“Does it make you feel better to know?”**

Mark stared into Dark's eyes in defiance. After a few breaths, Mark dropped his gaze, saying nothing in response. Dark chuckled, standing back up.

“ **I didn't think so.”**

“ _What...”_ Mark struggled with his words, _“What happens to them? The souls?”_

Dark leaned against the wall, watching Mark. He found Mark pathetic, pinning over the souls of the dead like it makes a difference. He finally shrugged, **“I absorb them.”** Dark thought for a moment about how to put it into terms that Mark would understand. **“Think of it like the first Scooby Doo movie...thank you again for forcing me to sit through that one...or that Reaper guy from that game. You know the one.”** Dark waved his hand in the air in annoyance.

“ _Overwatch?”_

“ **Yeah, that one. Once absorbed, they become my life force. They are to me like Pizza is to you.”**

“ _Do you have to eat souls to stay a part of this world?”_

“ **Technically, no, but without them I am weak. Also, I enjoy the thrill of killing.”**

“ _Then how come you aren't going on a killing spree like Anti?”_ Mark asked, honestly curious at the difference between Anti's behavior and Dark's.

Mark heard Dark's footsteps as he approached again, then the sound of a key along with a click. He stood up after his chains fell to the floor, rubbing his sore wrist. He turned to look at Dark, a silent nod thanking him for release.

“ **Because I'm not stupid. 2017 is a lot different from the days when we first started coming to this realm. You can't just kill tons of people without notice or fear of retribution now.”** Dark replied.

“ _Then how do we stop Anti?”_ Mark asked

“ **By helping you get Jack back.”**

 


	35. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Jack slit his own throat was the last time Anti felt that amazing adrenaline rush he has been chasing since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please forgive me for my lack of updates. here are updates as to why...my life sucks sometimes. on the 10th, there was a drive by shooting at my new property and my father got a bullet through the leg. Yes he is ok. He was in fact very lucky. The bullet missed anything important and he is healing fine. a week later was my birthday. It went well. However, issues with the ex has led to a not so peaceful divorce anymore but it's being worked through. I swear I could write about my life and people would believe it was a work of fiction. Anywho, I'm back...updates to resume.

Anti sat at the kitchen table, staring out into the foggy abyss they call a back yard. The forest in the background was, dare he say, ominous and beautiful. He stirred the coffee sitting before him lazily, not really paying it much attention. He didn't even like coffee, to be honest. But he always grabbed a cup every morning, whether it was out of habit or remnant of Jack, Anti didn't dare dwell on it. He enjoyed being free to do what he pleased, but he kinda missed Jack as well. Of course he would never openly admit it, but Jack was always his favorite play thing. Everyone else broke so easily, even Mark sometimes, but Jack always held his own. Jack also was the first person to ever openly defy him as well. The day Jack slit his own throat was the last time Anti felt that amazing adrenaline rush he has been chasing since.

The only thing that gave Anti real pleasure right now was that little girl about to be born in this world. She would bring about so much chaos that Anti could only dream of. A demon not bound to someone else's soul nor the demon world. Free to walk about and do whatever she pleases without consequence. Anti's thought moved to the picture of the ultrasound on his phone, holding it in his hand as his attention moved to it.

He felt Dark's presence fill up the house. Knew he had taken over Mark's body and was flushing out the drugs in his system. He didn't move from his spot from the table. He didn't even look up when Dark entered the room. His body tensed, his fight or flight reaction kicking in. Last time he had been face to face with Dark, they had almost killed each other. He was prepared to actually do so if Dark tried anything. He found himself extremely surprised when he felt Dark gently wrap his arms around him, leaning down to rest his head beside Anti's.

“She is beautiful.” Dark said in his deep, soft voice. It caressed Anti in all the right ways. Anti missed hearing Dark speak to him like that. Almost on cue “I miss you, Anti.”

Anti felt his heart squeeze in his chest. He hated what being in a human body does to him, making him...feel. He found himself leaning his head back against Dark without really thinking, cursing himself for such a human action. _“Too late now”_ he thought to himself.

“Yeah, well I created her so of course she is.” Anti said smugly. Dark gave a small chuckle, pulling Anti even closer. Of course Anti wouldn't acknowledge what Dark had said.

Dark inhaled deeply, taking in Anti's scent. He smiled knowingly to himself, making a mental note. “We need to start the baby room and find a nanny, you know.”

Anti nodded, putting the phone down. “Yes, I've got interviews set up all afternoon. I also hired an interior designer to come do the room for us.”

“Of course you do. You always have a plan.” Dark pulled away, grabbing his own cup of coffee...black and dark just like him. He leaned against the counter, taking a sip.

Anti finally moved from his spot, pouring his cup down the sink. Dark took note that Anti was wearing a pair of sweat pants and Jack's favorite oversize hoodie. His hair was a mess and he hand shaved in a few days.

Anti looked over at Dark. “What?” He asked.

“Just taking you in. It's been a long time since we've been in the same room, let alone touched each other.” Dark responded, shrugging.

He reached out, pulling Anti closer to his own body, setting his own coffee down on the counter. Dark started nibbling on Anti's neck, one hand in Anti's hair, the other grabbing onto his ass. Anti resisted at first, keeping himself on guard. Once, Dark's mouth found his own, tongue demanding entrance...Anti relaxed, letting himself be taken over. After a few more minutes, Dark pulled Anti upstairs to the shower.

 


	36. unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Anti grabbed his head, crying out in pain. It felt like white hot lightning shooting through his brain. Clair jumped up, grabbing his shoulder, asking if he was okay. Anti shoved her away as another sharp pain hit him hard again. He felt bile rise in his stomach. He hated it.

Dark had Anti pinned against the shower wall, thoroughly fucking him for hours. He made sure Anti was properly pleased in every way possible, cumming over and over inside of Anti's tight ass. Afterward, Anti was properly shaving, leaving the beard the way that Jack normally did. He told himself it was so people didn't suspect anything. He had taken to wearing an eye patch when he needed to do business. He would people it was treatment for eye strain from his work, and nobody argued.

Dark watched Anti from his place on the bed. He lie there naked, a blanket just barely covering him. “Do you want me to come with you?” Dark asked, referring to the interviews for the nanny.

“No. You have to stay here for the interior designer. He will be here within the hour.” Anti finished straightening his tie, giving himself one last look over before heading towards the door. He didn't even look back at Dark as he exited the room.

A normal couple would have kissed each other. The one leaving reassuring the other that he would be careful and would return promptly. Demons don't do that. Demons don't care for each other. Demons don't reassure nor love. Then why did Dark feel his heart sink when Anti walked out.

“ _How are we going to get Jack out?”_ Mark's voice broke through, pulling Dark back from his own thoughts.

“ **We don't have to do anything, Mark...”** Dark responded, getting up to dress.

“ _What do you mean? Are you backing out on me?”_ Mark was panicked, suddenly fighting for control. He was stunned when Dark didn't fight it, giving over to Mark.

“ **Calm down. I'm not going back on our plan.”** Dark responded, annoyed at how quick humans are to freak out. **“Calm down and think. Anti is letting the beard grow back, he was wearing Jack's favorite hoodie...”**

“ _That doesn't mean anything.”_ Mark responded. _“Even demons can be lazy and want to be comfortable.”_ Mark was directing that comment towards Dark.

“ **For Anti is does. Plus...there is another development.”** Dark said, his voice hinting to something big. Mark stopped moving, the holding his breath in anticipation. **“Jack's scent is returning.”**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Anti sat in the small room he had reserved at the local library. He originally had planned to meet the Nannies at a local coffee shop but with his celebrity status...that is to say Jack's celebrity status...he thought this would be a less likely place to run into fans. He thought back to Dark's change in behavior, secretly glad. He told himself it was just because he was glad to have Dark's loyalty back, but anyone who walked in would notice that goofy Jack like grin on his face.

A few minutes later, nanny after nanny started coming in to interview. Anti took resumes, notes, and asked all the important questions. He was bored. He didn't really like many of the options, considering his baby is going to be half demon, but he knew he had to make a choice. Maybe he would ask Dark his opinion. He would have to do so in a way that didn't make Dark think he was actually asking, of course.

Anti was barely listening to the current Nanny sitting before him. Her name was Clair, age 29, no kids of her own. She spent the past 7 years working for another family, but left when the kids got older. She was droning on about her qualifications, maybe...Anti wasn't listening currently

Suddenly, Anti grabbed his head, crying out in pain. It felt like white hot lightning shooting through his brain. Clair jumped up, grabbing his shoulder, asking if he was okay. Anti shoved her away as another sharp pain hit him hard again. He felt bile rise in his stomach. He hated it.

“Sir, do I need to get help?” Clair asked, clearly torn between running for help and respecting the confidentiality clause she had to sign to even get this interview.

Anti took a deep breath, the pain slowly dying down. “No, I'm fine. That will be all for today. I will contact you if we decide to hire you.”

Clair didn't hesitate. She knew she was dismissed, gathering her things to quickly exit the room. She could have sworn his eyes had glowed green and teeth had sharpened. She didn't like the sudden change in vibe she had gotten from him and wanted to get as far away as she could.

Anti sat there, breathing deeply as he tried to gather himself. He closed his eyes, seeking the cause in his mind. He quickly found it, a door inside his mind...the door that locked away Jack. The door he had put mental wards over to keep closed. It was unlocked...and Jack was trying to open it.

 


	37. voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack hardly could believe he had survived but no way was Anti...Was Anti in full control?

Jack sat and stared at the ornate red and gold box for what felt like an eternity. He was able to hear voices...whispers on the other side of the door. Something he wasn't able to do before this box appeared. He slowly stood, moving towards this new addition to the darkness. He reached out his hand, feeling the warmth of the light on his flesh. The moment his fingertips touched the box, he realized exactly that...he was able to feel.

He let this new sensation overtake him, closing his eyes as he felt for the first time like he somewhat had a body. He slowly guided his fingertips over the edges of the box, tracing the golden designs...putting them tom memory. After a moment, he placed his other hand on the box as well, opening his eyes as both hands sat on the edges. He slowly applied pressure, taking a deep breath when it opened.

Wait...he took a breath. He felt his lungs fill for the first time, his heart beating for the first time since he awoke in the darkness. Proof that he was right, he isn't dead. He is truly alive and Mark is waiting for him on the other side of that door. He looked down, reaching into the box. He felt tears streaming down his face as he removed a small silver key, holding it in his palm before turning towards the one things between him and Mark...that door.

Jack knew without a doubt that this was no longer hell. He didn't know what to expect when he exited that door. He wondered if he was lying in a hospital bed, with tubes and monitors attached. He wondered if his throat was beyond repair...if he could speak. He wondered how he would continue youtube if he wasn't able to yell at the camera anymore. He wondered if Mark was even still waiting for him, if he would forgive him.

He placed his palm on the door, resting his forehead on it...listening. He could catch a word here or there, nothing too distinct though. He could have sworn he heard his own voice, but that was impossible...unless. No, Anti couldn't be alive. Jack hardly could believe he had survived but no way was Anti...Was Anti in full control?

Jack felt panic overtake him, his pulse racing. He had to get out and now. He placed the key in the lock, turning it till he heard that loud click echo in the dark. He turned the knob, pushing the door. It started to open, only to be met with resistance. Jack didn't doubt it now...Anti was keeping him locked up.

Jack started to slam his body into the door. If Anti wouldn't let him out, Jack would force it. He wasn't about to let Anti have his life. Jack caught glimpses of the outside world every time he managed to force the door open, even a little. He saw a woman...a room with books. Library, maybe? He heard Anti cry out when he slammed his body against the door even harder. Was he causing Anti pain?

Jack continued to slam into the door a few more times, before giving in to the soreness setting into his shoulder. He kicked the door, taking a deep breath and screaming “ANTI!”

Jack had managed to find his voice.

 


	38. Chapter 38

Mark had dealt with the interior designer for the baby room. He really didn't like the idea of it, always imagining that being something he and Jack would do together. He thought about how much fun they had in the past when they were painting the house after buying it. It was a lot of work, yes, but it was more personal. After a few minutes, Mark decided he had enough and told the designer sorry, but they wouldn't be needing her services. He gave her some money for her troubles and led her to the door.

Once she was gone, He went to the store to pick up some supplies. Dark wasn't exactly thrilled to be shopping for paint and paint supplies for the baby room, but he liked Mark's plan. Jack was starting to come back. Maybe his little whispers every night was working. Mark conversed with Dark about it for a while, and Dark confirmed it was probably helping. Anti was wearing some of Jack's things, after all.

Mark thought about what if they put Anti into Jack like situations. Maybe appeal to the Jack like side of him, urging more of Jack to come out. Dark agreed it couldn't hurt. The only other option was to kill or subdue Anti, and Dark didn't think he had enough energy to face off with Anti again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anti had sat in the room for a few more minutes, cursing Jack for being so damn persistent. His head was pounding. He quickly exited the library, hissing when he heard Jack scream his name. Fucking Jack!

“ _You will not ruin my plans.”_ Anti thought to himself as he threw on a pair of shades after getting into the car. If Mark found out that Jack was trying to reemerge, Anti would be fucked. _“Stupid fucking Mark and his whispering to Jack at night.”_

Would Jack reemerging really mess with his plans...to a degree. The baby would be born either way, but he wouldn't have full control of this body anymore. That means more human emotions and Jack keeping him from killing as often as he would like. He already had to deal with Dark. If only he could get Mark to slit his own wrist. That would be nice...

“ _Maybe,”_ Anti thought, _“Dark is nice to play with but maybe it's time to get rid of him.”_ Anti's fang like teeth dripped with venom at the thought of ripping out Dark's throat. He put the car into drive, as he headed home.

 

 


	39. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have I ever told you how sexy you look covered in blood?” Mark asked before connecting their lips again.

Mark had just finished lying the plastic over the flooring in the nursery when Anti pulled up into the garage. He looked around the room as everything he had bought today, sighing sadly. What if it didn't work? What if it wasn't enough to bring Jack completely back? A push inside his head from Dark reminded him that he had to at least try. In all honesty, Dark had reminded him that they could only do so much...in the end if was up to Jack.

Mark slowly went down the stairs, meeting Anti at the foot of them. He swallowed, trying to keep his heart steady as he saw blood spatter all over Anti's suit. His hand and face were stained with dried blood as well, making him look both sexy and menacing.

“Didn't like your choices in nannies?” Mark joked, forcing a smile. To Mark's surprise, Anti gave a small chuckle.

“Not really, but I didn't kill any of them. They all came from a service.” No need to explain further, Mark understood. The service would notice if one of their employees went missing.

“Then who is all over you?” Mark couldn't help but ask, even with Dark's warning him not to. Mark was just too curious for his own good sometimes.

“Does it matter?” Anti's tone changed from amusement to annoyance. He hated being questioned.

He flashed his sharp teeth at Mark, a warning that he was doing too much. He was surprised when Mark not only didn't retreat, but started down the stairs towards him. Anti immediately went on his guard, prepared for a fight, even if Mark wasn't strong enough to actually take Anti on. What was Mark planning?

Suddenly, one arm wrapped around Anti's waist, pulling him against Mark's body. The other hand gripped Anti's hair as Mark's lips connected with his own, demanding access. Anti didn't know how to react, completely caught off guard. After a moment, Mark pulled away just enough so their lips were barely brushing.

“Have I ever told you how sexy you look covered in blood?” Mark asked before connecting their lips again. This time Anti slowly eased into the kiss, opening his mouth to give Mark access. The taste of Mark and blood dancing on his tongue. Still high from the fresh kill, Anti decided to see if Mark was serious.

Anti broke the kiss, giving him access to his neck as Mark's hands moved to undress Anti. “What if I told you I killed a pregnant woman before coming home? That I ripped her child from her before finally killing her?” Anti pressed, waiting to see Mark's response.

Mark stopped moving, pulling back to look into Anti's eyes. Anti was ready to see horror, disgust...but he only saw a blank slate.

“Is that what happened?” Mark asked. His face showed nothing and his voice didn't give away any emotion either...other than heavily veiled with lust.

Anti took a moment longer, listening to them both breath heavily. “I never lie...” Anti finally said.

Mark gave a big goofy grin pulling Anti even closer. His eyes filled with lust and hunger. “I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk.” was all he said before pulling Anti up into their bedroom.

 


	40. agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark paused, looking down for a moment before nodding. “I will accept Jack is gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter than what I have been posting. A few more chapters to go...Not sure how many but coming to the end. I'm thinking one maybe two. Moving has been slow but going well. Finishing up this week. Hope you are all doing well.

Mark stayed true to his word, thanks to a little help from Dark's insatiable libido. Anti was thoroughly spent, lying motionless on the bed. Mark lie beside him, sweat dripping from every pore. He hadn't completely planned on fucking Anti, but something about seeing him covered in blood sparked that “darker” side in him. (No pun intended) He hated the fact that Anti had killed a pregnant woman, was curious as to why he would. Most of their victims tended to be those people don't really care about. A pregnant woman would definitely cause a stir in the town. He had no idea what Anti had done with the body, and he really didn't want to know. Less he knew the better. He hoped Jack wouldn't have any memories of it, especially since they had their own child on the way.

“Who knew you had it in you, Markimoo.” Anti stated after catching his breath. He hadn't expected to come home to a seductive Mark, but he wasn't complaining. It helped him come off that high he was on, making sure he was thinking clearly. To be honest, he hadn't been smart, leaving that body on exposed in the alleyway...

“I have a few surprises up my sleeve.” Mark replied, finally forcing himself up into sitting position. “We need to shower and eat...I have something I want to show you first.” Mark looked back and Anti with a soft smile. Anti was disappointed to see soft, gentle Mark again, but his interest was still peaked.

“Alright, I'll bite.” Anti forced himself up, following Mark out of the bed. They both slid on some boxers before Mark took Anti by the hand and led him to the nursery. “Oh, did the decorator already finish?” Anti sniffed, not detecting paint.

“No...” Mark opened the door, leading Anti in. Anti was not happy to see the carpet lined with plastic and the windows with painters tape. He saw the paint cans and accessories sitting in the corner, putting together what was happening here.

“Mark...” Anti hissed.

Mark faced Anti, both hands in the air in a surrender fashion. “Anti, just let me explain.” Anti wanted to kill him right there, but after Mark's previous behavior, he let his curiousity take the lead. Anti nodded. “Okay...good. I thought we need to do this together. The past few months have been, rough. I've literally lost my husband. I'm the only mortal stuck between two demons and now I have a kid on the way. The decorator came today and I realized that I lost Jack...but I still have you.” He paused.

Anti really hated emotions but he didn't say a word, realizing that Mark wasn't finished. “I am willing to make this work for my own sanity and for the baby. I just would like if you gave a little too...”

“Like?” Anti asked. Mark could tell he wasn't as agitated, which was a good sign.

“Like decorate this room with me.” Mark gestured around him. “Make some memories with me. If you do this one thing, I will...we will...back off about your killing.”

“Will you stop trying to get Jack back? Will you accept he is gone if I do this one thing with you?” Anti asked, wondering just how much Mark was willing to give.

Mark paused, looking down for a moment before nodding. “I will accept Jack is gone.”

 

After their talk, Anti and Mark grabbed a shower, ate some dinner, and promptly fell asleep. Mark slept hard, but Anti was up all night. Jack was putting up a fight, giving Anti a headache and making him seriously debate killing Mark in his sleep. Anti looked at Mark multiple times, gauging how easily he could just rip out his throat. Instead, he just cradled a bottle of whiskey...downing enough till he could pass out.

Plus side of being a demon...no fucking hangovers. He was glad of that fact when he was woken up by the smell of eggs and bacon the next morning. Even though he didn't suffer, he still found two pills and a glass of water next to him on the night stand. He couldn't help but give a soft smile as he accepted the offering. After a second or two, he put on some sweats and a comfy tee...one of Mark's tee. Even though it was clean, it still carried Mark's scent. Anti didn't even notice as he inhaled the scent, finding comfort in it before stumbling down to the kitchen.

He found Mark putting breakfast on the table, wearing gray sweats and a fitting tee. Anti normally enjoys the presence of Dark more so than Mark, but he was still pissed about Dark breaking his jaw. Then again, he was only a moment from sending Dark back to the demon realm, so he didn't completely blame him.

“Morning...” Mark said, cutting through Anti's thoughts.

Anti just gave a nod in acknowledgment, moving towards the table. “Coffee...”

“Just finished brewing.” Mark sauntered over with Jack's giant cup of hot coffee. It was made just how Jack liked it after a night of drinking, black and strong. Anti took a huge drink of it, the burns healing quickly after. Another plus of being a demon.

Mark chuckled, joining Anti at the table. Both dug into their meal, a silent agreement that after the finished, they would get started on painting the nursery.

 


	41. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm right behind you.” Anti called back, grabbing a large blade from the knife block as he exited the kitchen.

After breakfast was over, Anti found himself cleaning up. He was just finishing up washing dishes when he realized exactly what he was doing. Ever since taking over Jack's body completely, he had never done any of the house work. He always left it for Mark to do because little homely things like that were beneath him. Anti silently cursed himself in annoyance.

“Anti...I'm going ahead and starting on the room.” Mark called from the stairs. Anti could hear Mark humming happily as he went.

“I'm right behind you.” Anti called back, grabbing a large blade from the knife block as he exited the kitchen.

Anti ran his thumb over the sharpness of the blade, watching the flesh open and heal. He ran his forked tongue over the droplet of blood left behind, imagining what Mark's heart will taste like. He bet it would be a mix of pure innocence peppered with Dark's own presence. He had to admit, even though he enjoyed ripping humans to pieces, it was a whole other type of high to take in the essence of another demon. Of course he couldn't completely take in Dark's essence, demons technically had no soul. But he would still take enough to keep Dark in the demon realm for many years to come.

His bare feet silently carried him up the stairs, his stance changing to that of a predator hunting his prey. He could barely contain his excitement with each step. He heard Mark turn on some music, it was loud and heavy...Slayer...Anti thinks is the band. Without Jack's full consciousness, he didn't exactly have clear access to everything. He accounted the delight he felt from hearing the music as that of Mark wouldn't be able to hear him as well.

When Anti entered the room, he saw Mark kinda dancing around as he applied paint to the wall. Mark had picked a soft yellow pastel color. Anti had decided against knowing the sex of the baby, so Mark went with something neutral. It didn't matter much to Mark, either way. Even with the knowledge that this baby was going to be half demon, he was still excited about being a parent. He was too busy getting into the project at hand to even notice Anti approaching from behind.

Anti could hear Mark's accelerated heart beat pounding in time with the bass from the music playing. He started to feel the high from the hunt. His senses coming alive. Anti thought about all the ways to kill him. Should he slit his throat, taking him out like Jack took himself out. Should he just push the blade between the ribs, piercing the heart. Maybe take it slow and slice Mark open from sternum to crotch. All these thoughts, mixed with the pounding music, Anti slipped up. He lost his concentration, making the plastic on the floor rustle. Just enough so that even Mark could pick up the sound without Dark's enhanced hearing.

Mark kinda looked over his shoulder, smiling. “Oh, hey. I didn't hear you come in. I went ahead and started on this wall but you can work over...Anti?” Mark turned around fully while talking, finally noticing the blade in Anti's hand. “Anti...what are you doing?” Mark set the paint brush in his hand down, both hands up, palms facing out.

“Well...Markimoo...It's time for you to go.” Anti's smile widened as he pounced on top of Mark, slamming him into the wall. Mark managed to grab Anti's wrist, holding back the blade that was coming at his chest. After a moment of wrestling, the two ended up on the floor. Mark was lying on his back while Anti straddled him. Mark still held Anti's wrist in his hand, exerting just enough strength to keep the blade from piercing his chest.

“Why aren't you fighting me with all you have?” By this point Anti realized he was completely fighting Mark. Dark wasn't lending Mark even an ounce of his own strength or any abilities. “Where is Dark?” Anti almost sounded panicked, confusion clouding his toxic green eyes.

“He isn't coming.” Mark stated flatly. This made Anti panic even more. Dark wasn't going to come fight him. He wasn't even going to try to fight for survival. Did Dark not think Anti was worth the challenge anymore? Anti stopped putting any force at all into trying to stab Mark. Mark noticed the lack of pressure against his hand, taking the opportunity to let go of Anti's wrist.

“Anti...” Mark caught Anti's attention again. Anti looked into his eyes, finding no fear...only...love. “If you have to kill me, go ahead. End my suffering. Send Dark back to the demon realm. But you will be alone, with a baby. No Dark. No Me. Just know that...” Mark reached up, brushing his palm against Anti's face, thumb barely brushing against his cheek bone. “I love you.”

 


	42. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No. No....no no no no no no no...” Jack started to panic, knowing he had about 7 minutes before Mark would be unrevivable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Sorry for such a long wait but the ending kept rewriting itself. I have also been going through a lot. My ex refused child support so we had to go months without till he almost lost his license. Anywho, I'm doing well and yes so are my kiddos. I hope you enjoy the ending cuz I"m really happy with how it all played out.

“I love you” broke through the silence like a lightning bolt. It echoed over and over. Jack didn't know what was going on, but the words Mark spoke were that of “goodbye” and it shattered his heart. Jack felt tears gathering around his eyes.

“ _MARK!”_ Jack screamed at the top of his lungs as he slammed all of his weight into the door, one last time.

Extreme pain ripped through Anti's head as he felt Jack break through the final barriers. He hissed, both hands going to his head, knife still in one. He could feel himself losing control with each passing second.

Anti glared down at Mark, who was watching him. “Okay, Jackaboy. If you are going to take away what I want, then I'm going to take away what you love.”

Mark didn't even have a chance to react before he felt the sharp cold blade enter his heart. He looked down, gasping for air as blood entered his throat. He watched the blood pooling at his chest, the red spreading. His eyes followed the hand still wrapped around the blade, up the arm till he was looking at the face of the heavily breathing man still straddling him. He watched as the evil figure on top of him started to transform. His edges softened, teeth going to those of a normal person. Finally, the toxic green eyes shifted to that of blue, hatred replaced by confusion.

“S...Sean...” Mark managed to say through the blood, gasping for air.

Realization started to set in, Jack was free. He was back and Mark was...

“Mark?” Jack looked down as his husband, saw why Mark sounded like he was saying goodbye. “MARK!”

Jack let go of the knife, moving off of Mark so he could pull Mark into his lap, holding him close as he stroked his hair and looked him over.

“Mark, no. Mark, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” Jack was crying as he tried to figure out what the hell Anti had done. “Anti...oh fuck I'll kill him.”

“S...Sean...” Mark managed to gargle through the blood again, his head weakly reaching up to brush Jack's cheek.

“Mark...I'm so sorry. You will be ok. Everything will be okay....I'm here and I'm never leaving again.” Jack rambled, pulling Mark even closer, kissing Mark's lips.

“Sean...I...” Mark started to fade out, making Jack panic even more.

“No, don't you dare say goodbye. You will be okay. I will not let you go.” Jack all but yelled. “You did not fight all this time just to give up on me.”

“I love you.” Mark barely whispered, taking a final breath before closing his eyes. His body limp in Jack's arms.

“No. No....no no no no no no no...” Jack started to panic, knowing he had about 7 minutes before Mark would be unrevivable. Less if he removed the knife. There was no way that an ambulance would make it in time. Think Jack...think...DARK.

In all his panic and surprise he had forgotten about Dark. He tried to sense the demon, but there was only Mark. “DARK....Dark, you son of a bitch, you better wake up.” Jack put Mark's body on the floor, leaning over and shaking him. “I don't give a fuck what Mark told you. I don't care if you and him made a deal, you better not let Anti take him from him. You stupid mother fucking son of a bitch, you heal him.” Jack continued to yell and scream profanities, trying his hardest to reach the demon inside.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack stared out the window in the nursery, it was late....around 2 am. Little Sam needed feeding, though, so there he was. His daughter had been born a month early. He was so worried, but he supposed being half demon, she was as healthy as a full term baby. Now she was about 3 weeks old, and the most beautiful baby Jack had ever seen. She had the most vibrant green eyes...

She was starting to drift in his arms, bottle almost empty. He slowly swayed her back and forth, singing an old Irish lullaby that his mother used to sing to him. When he was sure Sam was asleep, Jack placed the bottle on her dresser and moved towards the crib. He carefully laid her on the mattress, turning on her mobile overhead.

Jack quietly made his way back to his room, sliding into the bed. After a moment, he felt the warm familiar embrace of Mark's arm around him.

“Sam okay?” Mark's deep voice whispered in his ear. He smiled, turning over to capture Mark's lips with his own.

“Yeah, just routine feeding and diaper change time.” Jack responded, pulling back to look at Mark's face. He could see the outline of Mark's face in the darkness, along with the red rings that seemed to glow in lower lights.

Ever since that day, Mark's eyes had always been different. Of course, it wasn't just Mark lying before him anymore. Dark had, thankfully, heard Jack begging him to save Mark's life. Since Mark already had a weak heart, in trade for being able to be alive, Dark and Mark had to coexist 24/7. Jack missed the old Mark, but he accepted the darkness with the light. He was forever thankful that he, at least, could spend the rest of his life with his husband and daughter.

Anti had be absent since Jack's return. He knew Anti was still inside, a little parasite in his brain. He knew one day Anti's voice would be heard, and Anti would even be seen again. He figured Anti was either weak, or knew better than to show himself any time soon. He was surprised that he now had a scar from where he had slit his throat. Maybe it was a sign of how weak Anti is or it was Anti's little reminder that one day he would be back.

Jack sighed, settling in closer to Mark. He always ran cold since the incident, so he enjoyed the warmth that radiated off Mark's body. Jack could hear the stutter of Mark's heart, a reminder of what his actions had caused. He would always blame himself but he wouldn't ever leave Mark, and now Sam, again.

 


End file.
